A Lack of Color
by IncognitoGirl1993
Summary: This world which runs in an endless cycle of pain makes me lose sight of who I am. I won't be bound by its restrictions or its decisions. I'm going down a trackless road and walking down the path I believe in. On my own terms I want to change things. Morgan centric. M/P Casefic
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I've finally decided on making a multi-chapter story. I've been wanting to do something like this for a while now. It will be slightly AU and will center on Derek.**

**A Lack of Color**

* * *

_Memories of our lives, of our works and our deeds will continue in others. _

_- Rosa Parks _

* * *

Chapter 1: A Chance Reunion

Morgan stretched his sore muscles over his head and released a sigh of content. The sun had already set in Jacksonville, Florida and the moon was now hovering outside of the police station he was previously in. It was the middle of February so there was a nice cool breeze. It was refreshing for Morgan in contrast to the gust of snow awaiting him back in Virginia.

"Well someone's glad the case is over and done with."

Morgan smiled as Emily approached him. "Oh yeah, you're damn right I'm glad."

It had been an exhausting case like usual, but it had been a successful one. The team was able to save the last victim, a miracle considering the circumstances they had been confronted with.

"I'm also relieved that it's done, it sure was a long one." Emily said.

"Although, I'm not looking forward to our impending change of scenery." Morgan added with a sigh.

Emily chuckled. "Tell me about it."

The other members soon began departing the police station.

"Man I'm beat," JJ groaned as she mimicked Morgan and stretched her arms. "I'm crashing as soon as we get back to the hotel."

"Me too," Reid agreed. "What about you guys?"

"Well I for one am hungry," Rossi chimed in. "I plan on getting a good cuisine in before I call it a day. Anyone wanna come with?"

"You know on second thought I'd like to get a bite with you." JJ said. She gave a small nudge to Reid. "Spence, you wanna come?"

"Sure, why not." Reid conceded. He could never say no to JJ.

"I'll take a rain check on that." Morgan said. "I got a few plans of my own, which involve me getting a nice cold drink."

Emily perked up at that. "Ooh count me in!"

"What about you Aaron, wanna come?" Rossi asked even though he was pretty sure what the answer would be.

"No thanks, I'm heading to the hotel," Hotch said. "We are leaving in the morning so don't overdo it."

"I make no promises." Morgan joked.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Cheers Prentiss," Morgan said as he held his beer up to her. "To a job well done."

Emily met his bottle with her own. "Cheers."

Morgan enjoyed spending time with Emily. It was always good to be with his partner outside of work. There was something about her that put him at ease. It was relaxing to just kick back like this.

"I'm glad we were able to rescue Samantha and reunite her with her family." Emily said.

Morgan thought back to the blond teenager embracing her parents and a small smiled played on his lips. "Me too, it's always nice to have days like these. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah I completely agree. If only they could always be like this, you know?" Emily lamented.

"Yeah... I know." Morgan murmured. He noticed her downcast look and lightly nudged her with his elbow. "But we're here to enjoy all the good, not wallow in the bad."

Emily chuckled lightly. "You're right."

The two were soon engulfed by amiable chatter and jokes. Not bothering to order too many drinks so as to not get drunk. The atmosphere of the bar was comfortable with not many people inside. A gentle tune of jazz echoed in the background.

"Hey Morgan, let's call it a night," Emily suggested after glancing at her phone for the time. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, wouldn't want daddy to scold us." Morgan joked referring to Hotch.

"Derek? Derek Morgan?" A voice called out.

Morgan and Emily turned their attention to the voice.

Morgan's eyes widened in shock at the sight. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Jacky? Is that you man?"

The man grinned and brought Morgan into a bear hug. "How long has it been man? It's great to see ya!"

"That's my line." Morgan replied with a grin. He then beckoned his partner. "Hey Jack, I'd like you to meet Emily Prentiss."

"Nice to meet you Emily, my name is Jack, Jack Cardoza." Jack said as he extended his hand out for a greeting.

Emily smiled and reciprocated his gesture. "It's nice to meet you Jack." She noted that the man was pretty handsome. He wasn't as built as Morgan was but was muscular. He had dark brown spiky hair and sported a small stubble.

Jack's gaze went from Emily's to Morgan's and he smirked. "So how long have the two of you been together?"

"I'm sorry what?" Emily answered, clueless to the implication.

"It's nothing like that." Morgan said, not being ignorant to the question. "We're just partners."

"Yeah just partners." Emily quickly added when she got the hint.

"You also work for the FBI?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I do." Emily confirmed with a nod. "So tell me, do you live around here Jack?"

"Nah I live in Miami, I was just..." he trailed off and hesitated momentarily before answering; his composure back to normal. "Checking some apartments out, I might move down here."

Morgan picked up on the slight change in behavior but shrugged it off and decided not to pry. "So you got any lucky honey waiting for you at home?"

Jack chuckled. "I wish, but you know how it is Derek, all work and no play."

"Oh right, I almost forgot you're a detective."

"Wow, a detective. Impressive." Emily said.

"Thanks." Jack replied. "So can I buy you two a drink?"

"As tempting and generous as that sounds I'm afraid we have to decline." Emily said with an apologetic tone. "The thing is that we're only here for tonight and our flight leaves early in the morning. All work and no play." She jokingly repeated his previous words.

"Yeah, sorry man." Morgan apologized.

"Oh I see, that's a shame." Jack replied as his shoulders slumped. "No worries though, my offer stands if you ever swing by Florida again."

"Oh I'll definitely take you up on that offer." Morgan said eagerly.

Emily's phone suddenly began vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and turned to Jack. "I gotta take this, it was nice meeting you Jack."

"Likewise." Jack replied.

"I'll be right with you Em." Morgan called out as Emily exited the bar. He turned to his friend and smiled weakly. "Hey Jacky, I'm sorry I haven't been able to catch up with you lately."

"Don't sweat it brother, I know you've been busy and I have my share of the blame too."

"Well when I come back to Florida some day we are gonna drink beer and chat up like a bunch of schoolgirls." Morgan jested.

"Alright it's a date." Jack continued the joke with a chuckle. "I'm holding your ass to that buddy. Oh and I still play basketball, we should have a game like we use to. I know you weren't really a fan but it'll be for old time's sake."

Morgan laughed and gave his friend a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Yeah man, sounds good. See you around." And as Morgan headed towards the exit he felt an eerie chill abruptly creep up on the back of his neck.

It felt ominous.

Against his better judgment he turned back, his friend was fine and ordering a drink. Shrugging it off he went outside to where Emily was waiting.

"Sorry, hope I didn't take too long."

"Nah it's alright." Emily replied with a tone of understanding. "He's a nice guy, and seems like a good friend."

"Yeah he is," Morgan began as they started the small trek to the hotel. "I've known the guy since I was a freshman in high school."

"Really? How come this is the first I've heard of him?"

Morgan sighed and pocketed his hands. "We haven't spoken in a long while."

Emily glanced at his slightly dejected face. "You don't have to."

"It's nothing," Morgan replied knowing that his partner wouldn't make him talk about something he wouldn't want to share. "We were so close back then, but afterwards we went off to different colleges. We tried our best to keep in touch and see each other and when we did it'd always be fun; nothing would change. We'd play a game or two of basketball."

Emily chuckled. "But I thought you didn't like basketball."

"Hehe, I didn't. Jacky, however, loved basketball. He was on his college's basketball team. He would always make me play him when we were in high school, I'd humor him and play him a couple of times." Morgan released a short laugh. "You know the funny thing is that although I didn't like it, every time I'd play I'd always have fun."

Emily smiled at his speech and how he was comfortable enough with her to speak about things of the past and confide in her.

The humor was soon gone on Morgan. "But slowly we drifted apart. The gaps of not speaking became bigger and the visits became even less frequent. I guess the jobs were way too demanding. Kinda sucks if you ask me."

"Hey," Emily soothed. "From what I saw you guys still looked as good as friends as ever."

"You think?" Morgan asked hopeful.

"I know it. Jack is a good guy like I said, he doesn't look like the type to hold any bitter resentments or grudges. Hell, he even invited you back again for a beer."

Emily inwardly smiled as Morgan's face regained its grin.

"Funny, he even invited me to another game. What would I do without you Emily?" Morgan said with a smile as he draped his arm around her shoulder.

"What are partners for, eh Derek?" Emily replied. "Thanks by the way, for telling me."

"Nah, it was nothing really." Morgan assured her with a smile.

But for Emily it wasn't nothing. He had no idea what it meant to her, for him to trust her; to open up to her; and to find comfort in her.

He had no idea what it meant for her.

* * *

The next morning had arrived and the team was already on the flight back home.

"Get ready for the cold once we head home." JJ groaned as she adjusted herself on her seat.

"And for paperwork." Emily added from the seat across from her.

"At least there'll be coffee." Reid said, being seated adjacent to JJ.

"We're already drinking coffee Spence." JJ replied as she gestured the cups.

"Right, I meant more coffee."

Morgan chuckled in his seat next to Emily. "I think its the coffee that binds us together."

The four shared a heartfelt laugh. Soon the team was back in their building finishing up the paperwork. A happy, energetic Garcia had greeted them warmly on their return. Hours later and the remaining agents were all ready to head home.

"I'll see you guys later." Reid said with a wave.

"See you tomorrow Reid." Emily waved back.

"Later kid." Morgan said as he began collecting his stuff together for his own departure.

Along with Hotch, they were the last few who hadn't gone home yet. Morgan and Emily walked together to the parking lot where they then bid each other farewell.

"See you tomorrow Prentiss."

"Later Morgan."

Naturally Morgan made sure Emily left safely before getting into his car. Once he was in the comforts of his home that previous feeling had reappeared. Something felt off, yet he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. Perhaps the case was still in his system? It wouldn't be the first time that had happened after all.

And again he shrugged it off and flipped his television on.

It was late in the night that he was rudely awakened by his cellphone ringing. With a groan Morgan reached for the phone. Seeing that it read 'Hotch' he prepared for the worst.

"Yeah Hotch, what is it?"

"Morgan there's been an emergency, we're being called to Florida?"

"What?" Morgan replied incredulously. "We were _just_ there."

"Not like this, officials over there have found a note linked to a crime, a message was apparently left and it's directed to you."

Morgan froze. "Say what?"

"I'm as confused as you at this moment, get here as soon as possible. We'll discuss details once we're all here and accounted for."

"On my way." Morgan replied before hanging up. He immediately began getting dressed. What could this be about, and why him? So many unanswered questions ran through his head as he drove towards the BAU.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**And now we're getting somewhere, hope you are enjoying it so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, really appreciate the reviews. Thanks for the support guys it means a lot. Plus a special thanks to those who alerted/favorite'd my story. So here's chapter two.**

**To**_ Damn Excited Fan_**: lol thanks, your comment made my day XD**

**A Lack of Color**

* * *

Chapter 2: Somber News

Morgan made it to the building right as Emily was entering it.

She noticed him and held the door for him to catch up. "How are you holding up?"

So Hotch had told everyone. That was good, at least they didn't have to hear it from him. "I'm good, just freaking confused."

The pair walked towards the conference room where the others were already gathered.

"You all have your go-bags with you," Hotch said and didn't wait for a response. "The jet's ready to go, we're discussing this case while onboard."

"Um, sir?" Garcia called out as the others headed for the jet.

"What is it Garcia, we're in a hurry." Hotch said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Would it be okay if I came along with you? I can easily set up over there in record timing and it'd make for faster communications."

Hotch knew what it was about. She was worried about Morgan. He contemplated the thought for a few seconds before turning back to her. "Do you have your—"

"Yes sir I do." Garcia answered, holding her go-bag up. "I'm all ready."

Hotch nodded approvingly. "Okay, follow me."

Garcia smiled in relief. "Thank you so much sir."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"So what do we know, besides that a message was left for Morgan?" Emily asked.

"The call was made from the head of the Miami Police Department, Chief Bennett."

"Miami?" Morgan questioned. The eerie feeling from before seeming to take root again.

"That's right." Hotch confirmed. "A body was found late last night in Jacksonville by a passersby who in turn alerted the police."

"Jacksonville? We were all there just yesterday." Morgan said, his fears growing slightly. Could it be a mere coincidence? He inwardly prayed that it was just that.

A coincidence.

"Yeah we were..." Emily murmured. "So how did the Miami Police Department realize that this wasn't just a typical robbery or assault? Was it the note that made them reach their conclusion?"

"No, the note was discovered afterwards. What made them go on alert was the signature left on the body. It matches with a series of other murders that had occurred in that area."

"Signature?" JJ repeated.

"Yes, like the previous victims the man was branded with a tattoo of a scorpion."

"He's leaving his mark on them." Reid said. "He wants the authorities to know it's him doing this."

"Sounds like a narcissist." Emily added.

"A scorpion?" Rossi murmured. "Why would our unsub pick a scorpion as his signature?"

"You know, culturally speaking, a scorpion is a very significant animal in North Africa and South Asia, appearing as a motif of sorts in art, especially in Islamic art in the Middle East." Reid stated. "It's perceived as both an embodiment of evil as well as a protective force that counters evil."

"The question is which is our unsub trying to represent?" JJ asked. "Is he trying to be some sort of vigilante or is he just plain evil."

"Have we identified the body yet?" Emily said.

"Not yet, the man was ID-less and the Jacksonville sheriff wasn't able to identify him, yet." Hotch answered.

That statement only served to rile Morgan's nerves up even more.

"Is there a chance that our unsub might've taken it as a trophy, or maybe to prove a sense of superiority?" JJ said.

"It could be." Hotch replied.

"What about the other previous victims?" Rossi added. "What do we have on them?"

Hotch gestured for the tech. "Garcia?"

"Oh right," Garcia finally spoke, having been silent till then. She passed the manila folders down to the team. "Victim number one's name is Dan Cortez. He was convicted of burglary and rape when he was twenty-two in 2008, but was released after he made bail."

"Twenty-two and was able to make bail? Sounds unlikely for a kid to have bail money, especially when you put his reason for breaking-in into consideration." JJ said. "Garcia who bailed Cortez out, was it his parents?"

"And points to our blond stunner for picking up on that," Garcia praised before getting back on topic. "And to answer your question, the bail money came from a Mark Spitzer who was a college friend of Cortez's father. Two weeks later he was found dead in his apartment with a scorpion tattoo branded onto him."

"Works fast." Rossi said.

"And the others?" Emily added eying the pictures of the victims. "And there seems to be a _lot_ of others."

"No kidding," Morgan agreed.

"Let me direct your attention to victim number two." Garcia said. "His name is John Russo; Russo was charged with the murder of a young boy named Joshua Kingsley, but charges were dropped due to a lack of evidence."

"It says here the family was devastated by that conclusion." Morgan said.

"Yeah the Kingsley family didn't take the news well and had even come to the police on several occasions to get them to dig up more dirt." Garcia added. "He was found a month later dead outside a bar, same tattoo was found on him."

"So to answer JJ's previous question it looks like this unsub views himself as a vigilante." Rossi stated. "Taking justice into his own hands."

"He's also clearly a serial killer." Emily added. "I mean look at the quantity of the victims."

"Well we have to soak up all that we can in this limited time." JJ said.

"JJ is right," Hotch agreed. "Garcia, please continue."

"Yes sir."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Agent Hotchner?" The official greeted them once they had arrived at the station.

"Yes, hello Chief Bennett." Hotch returned the greeting with a handshake before beckoning his team. "These are agents Rossi, Prentiss, Jareau, Morgan, Dr. Reid, and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia."

The man focused his attention on Morgan. "So you're Derek Morgan."

"Yeah." Morgan replied. He wasn't the least bit excited by being the center of attention. In all honesty he couldn't stand it.

"Have you gotten any new information on the latest victim?" Hotch said.

"Unfortunately, yes." Bennett answered with grim look.

"Unfortunately?" Rossi repeated. "It sounds like the victim was close to you."

"He was like family." Bennett replied. "Come inside, I don't want to tell you out here."

Morgan felt his heart begin pounding in his chest. Once inside he began searching for his friend. He didn't see him but figured that he was already out searching the scene. A part of him was relieved at the thought that it was most likely Jack who had made the order to call them, since he would be the only one familiar with his name on the note.

"Who was the victim?" Hotch asked.

Bennett winced before answering. "One of the officers over there was able to identify the body. It turns out he was... one of our own."

"A cop?" JJ exclaimed in disbelief.

"That sounds like a change in MO for our unsub." Emily stated. "He'd been specifically targeting the people who he felt escaped the justice system, but now all of a sudden he targets a cop?"

"Emily is right, it makes no sense." Rossi agreed.

"My guess is he must've heard something he should not have heard." Hotch said.

"Who was it?" Morgan asked while attempting to hold in his demanding tone.

Bennett gave Morgan a sympathetic look. "I don't think it was coincidence that the note was addressed to you."

"What are you saying Chief?" Morgan said.

"I don't know how to even begin this, but... the body was identified as our own Jack Cardoza."

Instantly Morgan froze. His body had suddenly stopped functioning and his mind could barely process the situation.

"What?" He uttered in pure disbelief.

"What do you mean Jack Cardoza?!" Emily questioned angrily.

"You two knew him?" Hotch said, his surprised look mirroring the entire team.

"Cardoza had been the detective investigating what we dubbed the 'Scorpion Killer'." Bennett explained. "He became obsessed with finding answers throughout the years. I heard a rumor recently that their secret base of operations resided in Jacksonville. That was when Cardoza had suggested that he'd look into it."

"Bennett," Morgan called, none missed the fact that he'd dropped the title. "Did you let Jacky investigate on that rumor?"

Bennett paused before nodding. "That's right."

"Why? Why would you allow him to do something so reckless?!" Morgan barked. "Why did you let him go to such a dangerous place?! You should've known him better than anyone!"

"Morgan!" Hotch cut in. "You need some air, _now_."

Morgan clenched his fists and angrily turned towards the door. "God damn it all."

"Derek!" Garcia tried calling him but her cry fell on deaf ears.

Morgan paused by the exit. "If Jack had been the one in charge he would've never put anyone in harms way. _Never!_" And with that he pushed past the exit and stormed out.

"Morgan!" Emily called and was already rushing towards him but was halted by a strong grip.

"I know how you're feeling Prentiss, but don't forget why we're here." Hotch warned. "Once we've been briefed you can go to him. It seems you're the only other besides Morgan who had a personal connection with Jack Cardoza."

Emily reluctantly nodded.

Hotch than reverted his attention back to Bennett. "You have my apologies for agent Morgan's behavior."

"It's okay," Bennett assured him. "I can tell that agent really did value the friendship he had with Jack."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as it had still been dark out when they had initially arrived. The first signs of daylight were beginning to show, but the streets remained empty. It was quiet. So much so that Morgan could almost hear someone voicing his thoughts.

_"Come on brother, just one game."_

_"You know I don't play basketball man."_

_"Well I do, and I need some practice if I wanna make the team. Don't leave me hanging Derek."_

_"Fine Jacky, one game."_

He was distraught, hurt, and a number of other emotions that even when combined couldn't begin to fully explain what he was feeling. His throat felt felt constricted, almost as if it were being bound by a snake; air could barely come out. His feet moved of its own volition, dragging his body towards a nearby park bench.

_"Hah! Admit it Derek, you're having fun!"_

_"You're bugging man!"_

Why had he ignored that ominous feeling? The one that had invaded his body and plagued him since the night at the bar. He had promised himself after Elle's departure that he wouldn't ignore the signs anymore, and that he'd follow his instincts. An advice that he'd even told her.

He had promised himself to make a difference. To put more effort into reaching out to his friend. To not allow their brotherly bond to fade away. He had promised to change.

_"Are you sure you don't like basketball Derek, you're almost as good as me. Could it be that you've realized just how good of a sport it is?"_

_"I still don't like it man, I guess I only like playing it with your dumbass."_

But absolutely nothing had changed with him.

His friend was gone. The dreams he had, his future, his aspirations were all gone. No matter how surreal it felt the truth was that this was real. This was the cold reality. He could feel the cracks in his heart increase as the seconds drove on. He could feel his bruised and damaged heart begin to ache once again.

He couldn't save anyone. He wasn't able to do anything for Elle when she was suffering, he failed to protect Emily from Doyle, he was even helpless with his father, and now his reputation had proven itself again with Jack. He was in an endless cycle of it all. Why wasn't it ever enough? No matter what he did it was just never enough.

Just what was it about him that caused him to always fail? Why was he even here? What in the world was his purpose?

_"Oh and I still play basketball, we should have a game like we use to. I know you weren't really a fan but it'll be for old time's sake."_

And then, suddenly and spontaneously, they came. The droplets came flowing down like a broken dam. Softly and with a painful aftertaste the tears left his body, silently speaking out the level of his overwhelming grief and loss.

"Morgan."

From the corner of his eyes he could see her approaching. Using swift movements he lifted his arm and swiped the tears away. He briefly wondered how long he'd been sitting here.

Emily took a seat next to him on the bench.

"I really wanted to take him up on that beer offer. I wanted to play basketball with him again. I wanted... things to change." Morgan muttered weakly. "But all I ended up showing Jacky were my absolute worst traits." A slight drop began to form at the edge of his eyes. "I was..."

"You know..." Emily began with a smile. "Chief Bennett told me that Jack held you to a high regard. He viewed you as the brother he never had and was always boasting about how you two were able to make your dreams come true."

Morgan eyed her with a teary gaze.

"He had nothing but praise for you Derek. He'll always be watching over you. Even now, from somewhere he's watching. I don't think he'd be happy seeing you like this." Emily stated softly. She stood upwards and walked over to crouch in front of him.

His gaze never left hers as she maneuvered in front of him.

"So just continue to be the person we've all come to know; the man Jack praised; the man I've come to respect; the man that I know you truly are. Don't stay depressed forever. For you are the one who carries Jack's legacy. You are his brother."

And Morgan's eyes shone intensely again with emotion. It was indescribable again like before, but it was entirely different feelings being reflected from them. The feelings inside him weren't eating away at him or killing him softly.

No, not in the least were they painful.

This felt like painkillers. Her words were slowly relieving him of the pain. Bit by bit he could feel himself become lighter. A gentle warmth welled up inside him. His lips quivered in response and he soon found the corners of his mouth rising slightly.

This time it was his arms that moved of their own free will. They pulled her against him. It wasn't a soft or delicate hug, but a fierce, tight one. For a moment she was caught off guard but was soon returning the hug. Her fingers dug onto his back and she held him tightly.

"Thank you... Emily."

A smile graced her lips. "Always."

And just like that, without him even realizing it, the ominous feeling from before was gone.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Next up we move forward to the case and the note that was left for Morgan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah so you guys are an awesome crowd. Glad you find my story interesting. It makes writing these just that more fun.**

**A Lack of Color**

* * *

Chapter 3: Following the Brother's Shadow

"Is that the one who found Jack's body?" Rossi asked.

"Yes," Bennett confirmed. "That's Sam Hatcher, claims he was out for a drink and stumbled onto the body on his way out. His father is on his way to pick him up."

"I'll go talk to him." Rossi said and he made his way into the interrogation room.

"I'm not a suspect right?" Sam quickly asked once Rossi entered. He was clearly still shook out about his unfortunate turn of events. The young man was about twenty-four years old.

"Calm down son, I just want to ask you a few questions."

"Wha-Whaddaya wanna know?"

"Chief Bennett tells me that you were out for a drink when you found the body, correct?"

"Yeah, I was just leaving when I saw..." Sam paused to close his eyes; his hand reaching to his mouth as the events came rushing back.

Rossi, quickly picking up on the discomfort, decided to ask the next question. "Did you regularly go to that bar?"

"Yeah I did, I don't live far from it so I'd always go after a hard day or just when I want to have fun. Although I think I won't be going back there any time soon."

"Did you happen to see anything suspicious while you were out? Any out of the ordinary behavior or a customer who stood out?" Rossi said as he jotted a few notes onto the paper.

"No, I don't think so. Truth was I was a bit hammered." Sam confessed.

"What about on your way out, did you see anyone; did you see anyone by the area where you found the body?"

"It was quiet at that time, it was pretty late. Not many stores were open around there so usually there's only people inside the bar. I didn't see— wait..."

"What is it? Do you remember something Sam?"

"I remember seeing a car..." He paused as he collected his thoughts. "Yeah I definitely saw a car."

"Did you get a make out of the vehicle?"

"It was a van, a black one. While I was walking, before I found the... person, I saw a car driving away from the area. I didn't think much of it then. I'm sure the rest you know by now." Sam said.

"Any plates?"

"No, sorry, it was too dark."

Rossi nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation Sam." He then made his way out and back to the others.

"So do you think he did it?" Reid asked once he was close.

"No, he seemed genuinely appalled by his discovery. I don't think this kid has what it takes to kill a cop." Rossi answered. "He did tell me he was able to see a black van just before he found the body, unfortunately he wasn't able to get any plate numbers."

JJ groaned. "Of course he wasn't. They never do."

"Yet we still ask don't we?" Rossi joked lightly.

"There could be like a thousand vans here." Garcia said.

Hotch was about to speak but stopped and turned when he noticed the doors opening. A wave of relief washed over him as he noticed Emily entering with Morgan. He could still see the hurt in his eyes, but Morgan seemed to be getting back on track.

Emily had told him about how they'd had a chance encounter with Jack Cardoza before his untimely death. She had explained to the team how he had been a close friend to Morgan; that Morgan had planned on making sure their brotherhood stayed strong.

He realized that was why the blow had been extremely difficult for Morgan to stomach.

Hotch understood that it was personal for Morgan now. He knew that he would still hold bitter feelings towards Bennett for the time being. But Hotch was just relieved to know Morgan had returned.

"Derek!" Garcia was the first to speak. She ran towards Morgan and gave him a hug. "Good to have you back."

Morgan stared at the woman embracing him and then to his team. They each wore relieved faces. He winced at the fact that he'd made them worry. He gave Garcia a soft pat on the arm.

Morgan broke the hug to turn to his team members. "So I'm sure you guys know already, Jack was my friend. That's why... I didn't mean to storm out on you guys."

"No harm no foul." Rossi assured him with a smile.

Reid nodded in agreement. "It's alright."

JJ responded by give him a light embrace. "I'm glad you're back Derek."

Morgan smiled softly into the hug. These people were irreplaceable to him. He didn't want to lose any of them.

Hotch came around and placed a hand to his shoulder. "Are you ready Morgan?"

"Yeah..." Morgan murmured.

"Garcia, stay here and look into the previous victims, see if they had any connection whatsoever." Hotch ordered.

"Will do sir."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

This was what he'd been dreading. His stomach burned through the entire ride. Morgan knew that this was inevitable.

The crime scene.

"We're here." Hotch announced as he parked the car.

Morgan took a deep breath before stepping onto the pavement. Apparently he had been found by an alleyway. Several officers were already there. The yellow police tape was already placed. Only a few bystanders were there being nosey as usual.

Didn't these people understand how disrespectful they were being?

His breath hitched when he noticed the body laying limp on the ground. Further proving that this was reality. His friend was dead. No more would he able to joke with him or talk to him about the good old days.

He felt a hand gently tug his. Shifting his gaze from the painful sight to his partner next to him he saw the reassurance written on her face. It was silently telling him that she was here for him. That he wasn't alone in this.

Morgan slowly made his way towards the body. His heart speeding up as he neared it. Sweat already building up in his hands. His head was spinning. He felt like he was going to pass out. It all began moving in slow motion.

Then he reached him.

He stood over him; it felt as if time had stopped. The noises around him seemed to blur out. The body was bruised. There were scars around his arms and his right hand was drenched in blood. But what made his blood boil was the mark on his left arm.

It was a scorpion. They had branded him.

His eyes drifted over to the pool of blood by his midsection. A gunshot wound. It was clear that he had died due to loss of blood. Finally he managed to raise his gaze higher and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Jack's face didn't express the pained look he'd been anticipating. It had bruises and signs that he'd taken a beating, but there was something about his expression. His face looked serene, peaceful almost.

That just made Morgan's heart clench even tighter, to the point where he placed his hand over his shirt. He squeezed hard and shut his eyes, as if to repress it. It hurt. It really hurt.

"Hey Morgan? Morgan? Derek!"

His eyes shot open and he turned to Emily. She was staring at him with a worried look. They were all staring at him. All wearing the same look.

He realized that he didn't like it at all. He didn't want to be pitied. He didn't deserve any comfort. It was his fault. The signs had been telling him that something was going to happen. Yet he did nothing, and his treasured friend had paid the price for it.

Then something in him snapped, like a chord breaking from an old guitar.

Emily had been studying her partner's expression closely. In the car he'd looked nervous, scared almost; when he exited the car he looked guilty; witnessing the scene changed his features into a broken boy; but it was the final one that made her flinch. She saw his hand twitch and his eyes flicker with a new emotion. They turned darker, she could see— no, feel, the hatred radiating from his eyes.

It truly unnerved her.

"Agent Morgan? Which one of you is agent Morgan?" An officer asked.

"I am." Morgan answered.

The officer walked over to him. "My name is Thomas Lowe, I was the one who recognized..." he trailed off before holding the note up. "This was found in Jack's hand."

Morgan grabbed the slightly crumpled paper. It was a small note that was most likely teared from a notepad. It was folded in half and was smeared with dirt. His heart further clenched in pain when he saw it was written in blood. This explained why his hand was bloodied. He had used his own blood as a substitute for ink.

But as he read the top letters he could almost feel a warmth emit from it. It read:

**'Morgan BAU VA'**

"We were able to use that info to quickly find you." Officer Lowe said. "I can guarantee you that none of the officers here read beyond that point, we didn't need to. We all knew the VA meant Virginia and we're all familiar with the Behavioral Analysis Unit back in Quantico."

"Yeah..." Morgan muttered weakly.

The officer patted his arm before walking off.

"What does it say?" JJ asked.

Morgan was snapped out of his thoughts by his colleague's voice. A part of him felt bitter and uncomfortable sharing this information with them. He was the one who should take care of this. But he knew he couldn't just withhold important information like this from them.

He suddenly realized that he hadn't even read it himself.

"Morgan?" Hotch called.

"Oh yeah..." Morgan replied before turning to the note. The writing was messy and hard to make out, but he was able to read it. His brows furrowed with confusion once he did. Written in the note was a set of numbers, that read:

**7 11 23**

**6 14 2 5**

**16 9 21 8**

**20 43 30 36**

**7 11 23 30 36**

**R **

**3**

"They're a list of numbers?" Morgan stated with confusion. "With the word 'R' and a '3' under at the bottom."

"Huh? What does that mean?" JJ questioned.

"It's a code." Reid clarified as it sunk in.

"A code?" Emily repeated.

"Yeah," he responded. "Judging from the way it was written I think Jack knew he was on the brink of death."

"So he acted fast." Rossi added, understanding what Reid was trying to say. "And he wrote down a specific code that he knew Morgan would be able to somehow crack."

"But what I don't understand is why not dispose of the body?" Emily said. "Why leave it here where he'd eventually be found? The unsub must've known Jack was a cop."

"Or... maybe they didn't?" JJ replied.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"He was found ID-less." JJ replied as she recalled the particular detail. "That means he didn't have his credentials with him either. I don't think that our unsub took it from him, otherwise they would've been more discreet with where they placed him since they'd of known he was a cop."

"He dropped them himself." Morgan added.

"Exactly, it makes sense." JJ further backed her theory up.

"Yes, yes that makes perfect sense." Reid said as he pieced it together. "Our unsub didn't put effort because they thought they were just disposing of some unlucky person who'd stumbled onto them. They had no idea Jack was a detective."

"And he knew they'd react that way, so he strategically played the pedestrian card and posed as any typical person." Rossi said.

"So our unsub wasn't trying to strip him of his ranking, it was Cardoza's doing all along." Hotch stated.

"He risked absolutely everything to make sure Morgan got that note, it was more important to him then retaliating." Emily exclaimed.

"He planned this very thoroughly." Rossi said.

"We need to search for his wallet, it may have more information on the unsub." Hotch added.

"Good idea, I'll let the police here know that." JJ said.

"But there's something that doesn't add up." Morgan exclaimed. "Why would Jack run from a single unsub when he had his gun? There is no way that one unsub was able to take Jacky out by himself or cause him to choose to run."

"Morgan is right," Emily agreed. "I think we're dealing with more than one unsub here."

"But just how many are we talking here? And what's their connection?" Rossi questioned aloud.

"One thing is clear, we have to crack that code as soon as possible." Hotch said.

Morgan stared at the note in his hand. This was what Jack had done in his final moments. This last bit of information he had entrusted to Morgan. He would not let Jack's efforts go to waste. No matter what it takes Morgan was determined to find the Scorpion Killer and finish what his friend had staked his life for.

He would carry his friend's legacy.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**And so Jack entrusts Derek his legacy with a smile. It seems a big mystery was left for him to solve, but just how far would he go to stop this band of unsubs?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe, you guys are too kind. Feel free to PM for anything. Anyway, let's get the next installment of this story started. **

**A Lack of Color**

* * *

Chapter 4: Decryption

"Garcia, was there any connection with our prior victims?" Hotch asked once they had returned to the station.

"I'm sorry sir but there was nothing, nada, zilch." Garcia answered.

Rossi sighed. "Just great."

Garcia shifted her gaze to Morgan's and flinched slightly. There was something different about him. Judging from what she saw in the victims she figured that Jack's treatment was the same as theirs; he was branded. It pained her to see him like this.

"Morgan, I'd like for you to show Garcia the code that Cardoza left you." Hotch said. "Maybe she can help with unraveling it."

None but Emily caught the slight tightening of Morgan's hand.

"A code? Was that what was left?" Garcia asked

Hotch nodded. "Yes, I'm hoping that you might be able to help Morgan decode it."

Garcia eagerly accepted the job. "I'd do anything to help my Morgan."

"I might be able to help too." Reid added.

"There's really no need I can handle it without your help." Morgan replied icily.

The team stared at him slightly surprised by the cold tone.

"No one's saying you can't Morgan." Hotch assured him. "I just think it'd be more efficient with more than one person on the task."

Morgan was still clearly not approving of the idea of taking help, but soon made his way over to a desk in search for a paper and pen.

"That bad..." Garcia murmured sadly.

"Don't worry kiddo," Rossi said. "He'll be back to normal in no time."

"I don't like seeing him like this." JJ exclaimed with a frown. She was worried for her friend. There were only a few times when she'd seen this much hatred in his eyes. One was when they'd been dealing with Ellie Splicer and the other was when he was working on the Doyle case.

"I don't either," Hotch agreed. "But his feelings are understandable. He's been through a lot already."

Morgan returned shortly after and handed Garcia a paper with the code. "It's exactly the same thing as mines. The only difference is that this one's written in pen." He added bitterly.

"Don't worry my sweet, I'll have this..." Garcia trailed off when Morgan had begun walking away. She lowered her eyes sadly.

"We have a lot of work to do." Hotch said. "We need to go over this case more thoroughly. JJ, get Chief Bennett to give you everything he has on the Scorpion Killer."

"I'm on it." JJ replied before heading off to find him.

"If this is a group we need to find out how they work." Rossi said.

"They must have a stable relationship, since they've been doing this for quite some time." Reid stated.

"But what is their personal relationship like?" Emily asked. "Just cause you work with someone doesn't mean you have to like them."

Bennett appeared afterwards with JJ, holding a box in his hand. "Here is all we got on the Scorpions."

"Thanks. Do you have a place where we could set up?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, I've prepared a spot for you in the conference room back there." Bennett replied as he pointed to the room.

"I appreciate it." Hotch added.

"Chief, I've been meaning to ask you, have Jack's family been made aware of his death?" Rossi questioned.

"Yeah that's right, I don't see his family anywhere." Reid added. "Don't you think they should be notified?"

Bennett motioned the officers working in the background. "You're looking at the family."

"What about his parents?" JJ said, not looking forward to the answer.

Bennett took a deep breath. "You see... Jack's an only child; his parents passed away a few years ago, back when he was still in college. Your fellow agent, Morgan, and us was all he had left, along with a few high school friends."

"The poor kid." Rossi murmured.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Morgan stared hard at the paper in his hand. He was currently in a vacant office. It was just him in inside which was convenient. He wanted to be alone right now.

The code lay in his hand and had yet to be decoded.

All he could see were numbers and one letter, but he knew there was something more. What was the significant meaning behind these numbers? Just what did they mean to his friend?

"Damn it... what are you trying to tell me Jacky?" He muttered.

A light knock got his attention.

He groaned. "Yeah?"

"Mind getting the door, my hands are kinda full over here."

Morgan grumbled and placed the note down before standing up to open the door.

Emily was standing there holding two coffee cups, while two small bags dangled on her fingers. "Hey, thought you might be hungry. I got some coffee and bagels here, there's even some chocolate chip cookies."

"I'm not hun—" Before Morgan could deny the gesture his stomach rumbled loudly.

Emily gave him an amused look. "Didn't catch that Morgan, you're not what now?"

He frowned and took the bag and a coffee from her, muttering a 'thanks' that she almost didn't hear.

Emily took in the numerous rumpled papers balled up in the trashcan. "So how's the code-breaking coming along?"

"What do you think?" Morgan said dryly. "I haven't broken it yet."

Emily sighed before placing her cup on the desk. She stepped out momentarily and returned with another chair. He watched her actions curiously.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked as she sat across from him.

"What do you think?" Emily repeated his words jokingly. "I'm helping you out."

"It was left for _me_, Prentiss," he stated with a frown. "You wouldn't be able to solve it, and neither would Garcia or Reid."

And there it was, further proof that he wasn't pleased with sharing his friend's code.

Emily shrugged his tone off. "We're only trying to help you. Jeez, and you say I always try to do everything myself." She added humorously.

Morgan didn't reply to that. Instead he stuffed one of the cookies in his mouth. "So what have you guys figured out?"

"We know their meticulous, they plan out their killings beforehand. Their weapons of choice are two different handguns: a glock 17 and a M9. Ballistics have confirmed this."

"So the guns must've been bought during some point."

"Yeah, although it doesn't mean it'd be registered. A lot of weapons can be bought under the table nowadays."

Morgan scoffed. "Knowing our luck it probably was."

"Recent records though have shown shell casings belonging to an MP5."

"So they've upgraded their weaponry." He deduced. "Sounds like their getting more dedicated to what ever it is these guys are justifying their actions with."

"Yeah, it looks that way."

He took the last bite of his bagel before turning to the code. "I have to break this thing already so that I can find these rat bastards."

"Um... Morgan?"

"What is it?"

Emily hesitated briefly before speaking. "The guys here were talking and... a funeral service is going to be held for—"

"I'm not going."

"Why not?! You should go Morgan!" Emily said. Why would he not want to go? This was his friend they were talking about.

"I can't..." Morgan replied. "I can't bring myself to go to his funeral."

Emily knew that face, she'd seen it before. The one he'd commonly show her upon her return from the 'dead'. He was feeling guilty and she knew he was killing himself with blame.

"Morgan, don't do this." She pleaded softly.

"I failed again Emily." Morgan replied. "I didn't tell anyone but back then, when we were at the bar, I had this bad feeling in my gut. It was like something bad was gonna happen... but I ignored it. I went home like nothing."

"Morgan..."

"And then he died." Morgan clenched the note tightly. "He suffered because of it, and if I had just done something back then we wouldn't even be here. Then, maybe Jacky would... That's why I have to finish this; I can't face Jack otherwise."

Emily reached out and placed her hand over his clenched one. "Look, I—"

The door burst open and in came Garcia. "Oh I'm sorry I should've knocked."

Morgan slid his hand out from hers. "It's fine, what is it?"

"I just came... to check up on you."

"I'm fine Garcia, you don't have to worry. I'll be just fine." Morgan said, his attention back on the note. "So how's it going on your end?"

"Oh yeah that was the other reason why I came here, I'm coming up short which is so not me." Garcia replied. "I keep trying and trying but I'm not seeing anything."

"Mind if I have a look?" Emily asked. She had expected him to send her off with Garcia to work on the copy he'd given her, but was surprised when he held up the note in her line of vision. She flinched lightly at the dried up blood, but focused on the numbers.

"See anything Em?" Garcia said.

"Hmm, they were written in a specific order so that must've been how Jack wanted it to be read, it isn't about altering it in anyway." Emily replied as she examined the numbers. "But why are some of the numbers repeated? The first four rows consist of different sets of numbers, but in the fifth row he repeats numbers, 7, 11, 23, 30, and 36."

"I noticed that too." Morgan exclaimed.

"Just what does it mean?" Emily muttered. "Hey Garcia, did you check Jack's contacts maybe it could have something to do with his phone numbers."

"I checked all of that peaches, phone numbers, date of births, the numbers on his license, the works, and I still came up short."

"What other numbers could he'd have possibly remembered?" Emily thought aloud.

Morgan abruptly stood up from the chair.

"What's up?" Garcia said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna have a look through Jacky's office, I think I might get some answers there."

"I'll go with you." Emily said as she began to follow him.

He held a hand up to stop her. "I'd rather you didn't. Look I appreciate your help, but I got this."

Emily sighed as he exited the office. "God he's stubborn."

Garcia chuckled. "Kinda reminds me of someone else I know."

"What? There's no way you mean me, I'm not _that_ stubborn... am I?"

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Morgan took a moment of silence as he stepped in his friend's office. It was neat and organized like his, a big contrast to their rooms when they were teens. He'd never seen his office before and yet it gave a nostalgic vibe to be here. The walls were decorated with frames hanging from them.

He kind of felt like he was intruding. He didn't feel he had the right to be in here, but strangely as he stood in the office it didn't feel that way. Morgan knew Jack had several personal items in his office as he'd told Morgan once before. The photos hanging on the wall was proof enough.

_"It reminds us that we've got something to live for when things get tough."_

That's what he'd told him once. There were photos of Jack and his parents, one with him and some friends, and one with him and Morgan as teenagers. He chuckled lightly at their photo. A teenaged version of himself was discreetly holding two fingers above a young Jack's head, both were grinning happily. A small smile appeared when he noticed the old basketball from their youth in his friend's hand.

And suddenly it hit him.

"Wait a second... basketball?" He stared at the numbers in his hand and a dawning realization sank in. He rushed out the office and headed straight for Garcia.

Garcia jumped when Morgan had run up behind her. "Jeez, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Hey, can you look up my old high school? I need a specific information from there." Morgan said ignoring her speech. "I went to—"

"I know where you attended high school my love, now stand back and watch me work my magic."

"Good, I need records of Jack's old basketball team. We graduated in the year—"

"Again you underestimate me handsome. I'm printing out the list of students who played alongside Jack as we flirt."

Morgan immediately pulled the paper once it was printed and then placed a grateful hand to her shoulder. "Thanks babygirl." He jetted away to the conference room where the team was.

A wave of contentment flowed through her as he had said those words. Oh how she'd missed them. She went to follow behind him with a smile.

* * *

"Hey guys, I think I figured it out." Morgan announced once he was inside.

"Really?" JJ said before smiling. "I knew you would."

Morgan walked towards the board and Reid tossed him a marker. "Thanks. Those numbers are the numbers that were on Jacky's basketball team."

"Their jersey numbers." Hotch said picking up on the information.

"Of course," Rossi exclaimed. "The boy loved basketball, he'd of definitely used something related to that for a code. Bennett said he was close with his high school friends, it must've been his team he was referring to."

"Yeah exactly." Morgan replied as he wrote the numbers aligned with the names of the kids.

**Tom -7 Harris -11 Eric -23**

**Bill -6 Oliver -14 Shane -2 Sherwin -5**

**Isaac -16 Shavon -9 Nathan -21 Troy -8**

**Hasim -20 Elijah -43 Robbie -30 Eason -36**

**Tom -7 Harris -11 Eric -23 Robbie -30 Eason -36**

**R**

**3**

"This is the kid that each number corresponds to in the list, the repeated names under it, and the 'R' and '3'." Morgan explained as he beckoned the board.

"But I don't see Jack's number." Reid pointed out.

"Yeah, that tripped me up too at first." Morgan replied. "The number 36 isn't a jersey number, it was the age of his coach at the time. The reason Jacky's number isn't there is because of his name."

"His name?" JJ repeated with confusion.

"Yeah, his name wasn't necessary like the others, not for the message he was leaving behind." Morgan said. He pointed to the blank space on the board. "Watch what happens when I replaced the numbers with the first letters of the names."

The team watched as Morgan began substituting the numbers with the letters. Their eyes widened as the message began vividly appearing.

When replaced the code read:

**THE BOSS ISNT HERE THERE R 3**

"The boss isn't here there are three." Morgan read the message aloud as he displayed it for them.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**And so Morgan has successfully broken the code that was left to him, but exactly what does it mean?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Appreciate the warm reception guys, glad you're enjoying my story. Let's move on with the next installment of it.**

**A Lack of Color**

* * *

Chapter 5: Encounter! Morgan and the Scorpion Killers

"There are three?" JJ read the code. "Does that mean we're dealing with three unsubs."

"And what did he mean by 'The Boss Isn't Here'?" Emily added.

"Chief Bennett said Cardoza was investigating a rumor about their hideout being at Jacksonville, it could be referring to that." Hotch replied. "It must mean that the one pulling the strings wasn't there."

"Then how did Jacky know that there were three?" Morgan said. "If he wasn't there what made him reach that conclusion?"

"Hmm, what if he was somehow contacting the other two via cellphone?" Rossi answered.

"Yeah he could be doing things from a safe distance, avoiding being in person so as to not get caught." Reid said. "He's taking precaution and making the other two work for him."

"So he's getting others to do his dirty work." Emily stated bitterly. "Coward."

"He might be incapable of doing the killings himself or he could have a disability." JJ added.

"If he's able to control two people to kill for him and he does in fact have a disability then that makes him a master manipulator." Reid stated.

"Nonetheless this is good, now we know that they are a group of three with one being in charge." Hotch exclaimed.

Rossi patted Morgan's shoulder. "You did good Morgan, your efforts helped us get this far."

Morgan smiled slightly in return.

"We need to find that place Jack was investigating." Emily stated. "We could get a lot more on our guys if we were to find their hideout."

"Hey Hotch, if you don't mind I'd like to head to Jack's house." Morgan suggested. "The case was being worked on here but I know Jacky wouldn't be satisfied with just that, he must have some extra information."

"Okay, Rossi and Reid go back and retrace Cardoza's steps, find out exactly where their hideout was; Morgan and Prentiss you go to Cardoza's house, see what you can dig up; JJ and I will head to the previous victim's houses and try to find something." Hotch ordered. "In the meanwhile I want you Garcia to look up any cases that ended up with the accused being benefited. It could be that charges were dropped or that the convicted person was released."

"Yes sir." Garcia replied.

"Look for recent trials that are in the Florida area. If we could find out who our unsub is targeting than we can stop them in their tracks before they make the kill."

"I'm on it!" And with that Garcia headed towards her computers.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

The drive to Jack's house was a quiet one, with Emily driving and Morgan next to her. A rarity as it'd usually be him who drove. She sneaked a glance at him. He was staring out the window with a faraway look.

"You wanted to go alone didn't you?"

He angled his head to her. "What?"

"You wanted to go alone, right?" She repeated her question. "To his house I mean."

Morgan returned his gaze back to the scenery outside the window. "It isn't like that."

"You don't have to lie, I get it really. You feel like you owe it to him to finish what he started, and if one of us somehow solves it then it just wouldn't mean as much."

"Prentiss, _drop_ it." Morgan growled. "Stop trying to profile me and mind your own business."

"We're profilers we're _always_ in everyone's business, it's our job." Emily replied with a humorous tone, unfazed by his tone. "And besides, now we're even."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I seem to recall a certain someone profiling me first a long time ago."

Morgan paused as if he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I... you— that was different."

Emily chuckled. "Sure it was."

Despite himself he smiled at the remembrance. He bit back from chuckling out loud. It was funny how she can uplift his mood. Her actions always seemed to have a profound effect on him. Just being near her presence made him feel relaxed.

"Here we are." She announced breaking his musings.

Morgan stepped out of the parked car and eyed the house. It certainly wasn't his first time here, but things were different now. His reasons for coming here were no longer casual ones.

The two approached the house.

"Damn it, it just hit me but how are we supposed to get in?" Emily asked. "God I feel like a noob right now."

Morgan made a mental note to tell her not to use nerd vocabulary on him. He had no clue what she was saying. He crouched down and lifted a vase that was standing on the porch, underneath it was a key.

"Very convenient." She said.

"He'd always forget his keys in the office. I suggested that he should just get a spare, like that he wouldn't have to return so constantly to his office." He gave a sad smile at the memory. Morgan placed the key inside and paused.

_"You wanted to go alone didn't you?"_

His partner's words from before rang in his head. The truth was that he did want to go alone. He did want to catch these guys himself. And it was true; if one of them caught the leader then it'd be meaningless to him.

Emily noticed the hesitation and gently touched his arm. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, my bad."

The door opened slowly and the two entered. Morgan had initially thought that he'd feel sick entering here, but he didn't. A low gasp escaped him at the warmth he felt radiating from the familiar house, almost like a greeting from an old friend he hadn't seen in a while.

It was a common two-storey home. The floor was a traditional wood but the walls were a modern off-white. A few books laid on a bookshelf; a brown sofa was at the center of the living room, and a widescreen TV was standing in front of it. Like his office there were frames decorating the walls.

Morgan eyed the place with a distant look. He walked over to the kitchen, standing in front of the glass door leading to the backyard. His reflection on them was a mess. There was stress written all over him.

"Morgan?"

He fixed his composure and turned. "Sorry, just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's been a while since the last time I was here." Morgan said. "I just... never imagined I'd be coming here like this," his hands clenched. "I feel like I'm intruding. Prentiss, I feel like a freaking stranger here."

Her gaze softened. "That's your guilt ridden mind talking," she lifted her hand and placed it gently over his chest, above his heart. "What does this here tell you?"

"It tells me..." he pondered momentarily for the answer. "That I'm home."

Emily smiled. "Then that's how it truly makes you feel. Now c'mon, we've got work to do."

* * *

Hotch knocked three times on the door before it finally opened.

A woman appeared at the door. "What do you want?" She looked disheveled and was holding a drink in her hand.

To answer her question JJ raised her ID. "I'm agent Jareau, this is agent Hotchner and we're with the FBI. Would it be possible to ask you some questions Ms. Cortez?"

The woman paused. "Is this about my son?"

"Yes ma'am, it is." Hotch answered.

"He's already dead, what more do you need?" The woman said spitefully.

"We believe that the person who killed your son is part of a group that we're investigating on." JJ said. "Please, all we ask is that you answer a few questions."

She sighed and opened the door fully for them to enter. The house was in complete disorder. It looked like it hadn't been swept in days and there were bottles lying on the kitchen floor.

"We'll make this short." Hotch assured her. "Ms. Cortez—"

"Susan." She cut in.

"My apologies, Susan, did your son have any problems with people in the neighborhood?"

"That boy always had problems, and he always caused problems too."

"Like what?" JJ asked.

Susan took another gulp of the drink and frowned. "He's the reason I'm like this. After his death I began drinking, my husband left me afterwards; but even before then my son was always a problem. He'd always look at the girls just a little too much and he'd always be hauled up in his computer, don't really wanna know what he looked up. Once he got older he got his own place."

"What about after he was released, did you notice anything different? Was there a friend or someone new in his life that he began spending time with?" Hotch said.

"Dan kept to himself, was kind of a loner. He never socialized much with his peers, but then again he didn't socialize much at home either. Dan kept his secrets all to himself. God, I just wish things had been different."

"We're sorry for your loss Susan." JJ said.

"I am too..."

"Thank you for your time Susan." Hotch said and he made his way to the exit with JJ.

"It doesn't make sense Hotch, how did our unsub manage to get close to Dan Cortez if he was a loner? There were no signs of breaking and entering with Cortez."

"My guess is that our unsub must've coaxed him with something. Reports had indicated that Cortez was an addict, the unsub could've posed as one too."

"And he used that ruse to get himself inside, offer to give him drugs."

"I'm assuming so, but there's also that possibility that Cortez was held at gunpoint."

JJ raised a hand to her chin. "We need more... more information."

"Hopefully the others can help us with that. Shall we head to the next victim?"

JJ stepped onto the SUV. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Right here Prentiss, Jacky kept all his work-related things here."

Emily walked over to the closest where he was currently taking a box out. "You need a hand?"

"Nah this is nothing." He boasted with a grin and a quick wink. He placed the box on the desk. The two were currently in the work office. "Good thing my bud was a neat freak or we'd be here a while."

"Tell me about it."

Morgan opened the box and pulled out the piles of paper. They were filled with countless notes with some being scratched out; he figured those were the ones that were useless.

"Shall we?" Emily encouraged with a smile; one that Morgan didn't return.

Once again he felt hesitant in letting someone Jack barely knew dig through his stuff. It made him feel angered that now here they were, invading his house and touching his belongings.

"Morgan... I want to help you. We all do."

"Sorry, I just can't help it." Reluctantly he handed her a pile. "Let's see if we can get anything new."

It was an hour in and the two were still neck deep in reading. They were sitting on the chairs with the paper sprawled out in front of them.

"Hey check this one out," Emily broke the silence as she held the paper up. "It says here that word began going around, back when the killings first started, that this was the work of a hero."

"A hero?" Morgan questioned.

"Yeah, apparently this was going around in the bad parts of Florida. Some people viewed the works of these guys as a blessing."

"Do you think that these unsubs like this kind of attention? Is this what they're after?"

"I don't think so; they haven't contacted the media or given out any impressions that they want their actions to be renowned."

"So what are they trying to gain from this Prentiss?"

"Maybe they really do feel like they're doing the world a favor by doing this? That right there could be what drives them to do this."

A sudden flash in the corner of Morgan's eye made him pause. It looked like the type that came out of a camera. He turned to the window but nothing was there.

"What's wrong?" His oblivious partner asked.

"You saw that?" Morgan didn't wait for a response and quickly bolted to the door, his hand already positioned on his gun. He made it outside and scanned the surroundings. A person a few yards away holding the object glanced at him before making a break for it. Morgan couldn't see his face due to the hood he wore.

"Stop right there!" Morgan ordered in a futile attempt to prevent the chase. As expected the man continued his run, cutting through several houses and bushes. Morgan kept a tail on him and followed him towards an alley.

He stared in both directions for any signs of the suspect. Luck pulled through for him when a trashcan fell off balance. "Hold it!" Morgan began the chase again and turned to round the corner.

And then all he could see were blurs as an object came crashing onto his face. The sky above him rose and fell like waves, pulsing and stretching and throbbing in tune with the excruciating pain in his face. Everything was spinning but he could see two figures standing over him, wearing masks now.

_The Scorpion Killers!_

One of them held a gun out in front of his face and he could swear his heart stopped. He cursed his motionless body at that moment.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved." He said.

"Freeze!" A voice shouted.

_Emily. _

He watched in fear as the man began opening fire on his partner. The men began fleeing whilst shooting. It took all he could to make out the shapes moving towards a vehicle parked at the end of the alleyway.

"Morgan!"

"I'm good..." he struggled to say. "Check the plates."

Emily dashed towards the vehicle just as it began pulling away. Immediately she scanned the license on it "I need an APB on a black 2008 Ford E-series van." She gave them the license before rushing back to her partner.

Morgan had stumbled his way towards her; his vision still displaying vague shapes. Emily reached out to steady him but her concern died short of her lips when he collided into her. He'd seized her arms to hold his bearings and was trying valiantly to regain his balance.

She gripped his shoulders to help him. "C'mon let's get you onto the car, I'm driving you to the hospital."

"No! I won't go to a hospital Prentiss, I'll only be held up and it'll waste time."

"But—"

"Take me back to the station; I need to get that license. I _have_ to stop these people no matter what it takes!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**And we've officially made contact. It looks like absolutely nothing will stop Morgan from catching these guys, but is that a good thing? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow we're on chapter 6, yay! Thanks people, I couldn't have done it without you guys. **

**A Lack of Color**

* * *

**Oh and to **_PrettyInPink_**, yeah I did draw the cover for this art myself. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Steeping Into Darkness

Emily continued to sneak glances at the man sitting next to her. He'd received a hard blow to the head and was dismissing it just like that. Why did he always have to put up a tough front? Didn't he know that they were all worried about him?

"What?" Morgan said slightly annoyed.

"_What_? Are you serious with me Morgan?" Emily recoiled. "You just got bashed in your face with a God damn bat, that's what!"

Morgan shrugged dismissively. "I've been dealt with worse."

"I swear your arrogance amazes me sometimes." Emily growled.

"Back off Prentiss," Morgan warned. "I'm not about to lie idly around in some hospital bed while those bastards roam the streets."

Emily sighed in defeat. "Then I suppose it'd be useless for me to tell you to take it easy."

Morgan didn't respond, opting on just leaning back on his seat and closing his eyes. He was attempting to stop the still throbbing head of his. Those guys really landed a clean hit on him.

They sat in silence for rest of the drive. All the way to the station it was driven in silence. Once they had reached it the two headed inside and straight for Garcia. Hotch and JJ were already there.

"Derek my God, what happened to you?" Garcia said as she noticed the cut on his head.

"Did you get it? Who is it registered to?" Morgan immediately asked.

"That's the thing, I couldn't find it." Garcia answered frantically. "The license the officer gave me, it isn't registered anywhere."

"How the hell is that even possible?!" Morgan barked, doing nothing to hide his exasperated tone. Could you blame him, their one lead had just flushed down the toilet.

"Please don't tell me I spoke to a rookie," Emily groaned. "Garcia let me see what he wrote down, he probably just heard wrong."

Garcia handed her the paper. "Here."

Emily froze. "It can't be... this is exactly what I told him."

"Then how?" JJ asked.

"It's a fake." Hotch answered as it sunk in. "The unsub used a fake license."

"It must've been," Emily agreed. "They had a car in the waiting and they had an idea as to who we were, so they had false plates."

"By now I'm sure they've long since discarded those plates." JJ murmured. "Just great."

"Start from the beginning, what happened?" Hotch said.

"Morgan and I were looking through Jack's files when Morgan saw something. He chased after the person and I followed him. Next thing I know I see him get hit with a bat before the partner appears with a gun." Emily answered.

"They were them Hotch. They were the Scorpion Killers." Morgan added. "One of them even told me that I shouldn't have gotten involved."

"How the hell did they know where Jack lived?" Emily asked.

"I think I can answer that," Chief Bennett said as he approached them. "Come with me you gotta see this."

The group followed him towards the small TV. They gasped at what the screen showed.

"It's on the news." Hotch said. "That's how they knew who Cardoza was, as well as the fact that the FBI is here now."

Chief Bennett frowned. "Apparently it's been all over the news."

Morgan slammed a fist to the wall. "Damn it! Now they know where he lives too! I'm going out there again."

"And what do you intend to do Morgan?" Hotch scolded him with a serious tone. "Wander around aimlessly hoping you see them?"

"I can't just sit around here either Hotch!"

"Don't be hasty; we have no leads right now. Let's just wait for Reid and Rossi to return."

"But I—"

"It isn't up for debate Morgan, it's an order."

Morgan was displeased with the situation and angrily stormed away. "Fine."

"I'll go and check on him," Emily offered and went to follow him.

She found in him the break room filling up a coffee cup. Her eyes wandered to the cut on his head; it still had a bit of blood. "Let's get that cleaned up Morgan."

"Huh?" He responded in confusion.

She pointed to his forehead. "That."

Then it dawned on Morgan that it wasn't only a bang, but a cut too. His left hand traced over it only to be met with a small drip of blood. "Just what I freaking needed right now."

"Come over here," Emily gestured the seat. "I'll get the first aid kit."

Since there was nothing else he could do he slouched onto the chair. Emily soon appeared with the box. She placed them on the counter and stood in front of him.

"It's not a big cut, but still." She said as she wiped it off with the sterile wipe. Morgan stayed silent, wearing a glum expression. Emily decided to try another approach. "Just don't expect me to kiss your boo-boo Morgan."

He didn't budge but his mouth went upwards for a brief moment before returning to the glum look.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Ain't it obvious Prentiss, I'm pissed." Morgan grumbled. "I'm sitting here on my ass doing nothing. His eyes narrowed. "I should be out there hunting them, making them pay for what they did."

His selection of words made her flinch slightly. As she leaned closer to place the band-aid on she inspected his features. His eyes resembled the same ones from the crime scene; they were dark. His tone was laced with venom. It was like a whole new Derek Morgan was sitting in front of her.

A chill ran up her spine again just as it did before.

Morgan felt her place the band-aid on his forehead. He was about to stand but was suddenly halted. His eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly when he felt something soft brush his forehead. He felt a gentleness well up inside him at the feel of her soft lips. The gesture was enough to revert his eyes to its usual color.

"They're back you two." Garcia called. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the closeness but shrugged it off. "C'mon my sweets."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"How did it go?" Hotch asked.

"These guys are good," Rossi answered. "We weren't able to find anything useful at their place."

"So you did find the hideout." JJ deduced.

"It was located in an abandoned warehouse." Reid added. "Unfortunately though, It looks like they took all their stuff with them. You know it's almost like these unsubs are nomadic."

"So where does this leave us?" Morgan said.

"Square one." Rossi replied. His brows furrowed upon seeing Morgan. "What happened to you?"

"I had a run-in with them back at Jack's house, but it ended up with no results. They got away after getting a cheap shot on me." Morgan said and he frowned afterwards. "I should've freaking seen it coming."

"How did they know where Jack lived?" Reid asked.

"You can thank the media for that one." Emily replied. "It's all over the news, as well as us. They know the FBI is in on the case."

"That figures, the media always gets wind of these things." Rossi added.

"I've booked us a hotel; I suggest we get some rest." Hotch said as he took in the bags under his team's eyes. "We haven't slept since arriving here."

"I'm not tired at all." Morgan protested.

"Conserve your energy Morgan, otherwise you'll just collapse from exhaustion." Hotch said. "You can look over the case in the hotel."

"Yeah, alright."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Hotch went to talk to the man behind the counter, leaving his team to get lost in chatter.

"I don't understand how super, awesome, hardworking people like us get crappy hotels." Garcia whined as they waited.

"Compared to the one we got back when we did the Texas case I say it looks like a five-star hotel to me." JJ said. "You remember that one guys?"

"Oh yeah, I know my back will never be the same." Emily replied as she recalled the event.

"Hey at least you didn't have a cockroach trying to cozy up with you." Reid added.

"Be glad you only had one Reid." Rossi said. "I was almost tempted to sleep in the car."

They all, but one, shared a laugh. Morgan had distanced himself from them and was glancing out the window. How could they be so casual? He didn't like being cooped up in here. It made him feel helpless to just stand around here.

"Okay," Hotch called as he returned. "I got the rooms, unfortunately someone has to share."

"You're kidding, tell me you're kidding." Emily pleaded with a groan.

"I booked for seven single rooms, but apparently there are only six free ones."

"So it looks like you have to improvise, children." Rossi said as he took a key from Hotch.

"And why do you get a key?" JJ complained, hands on her waist.

"Hotch and I get keys because were grownups." Rossi replied. "It's common courtesy."

Hotch chuckled lightly as Rossi headed to his room. "Any takers?" As expected he was met with silence. "Don't all volunteer at once."

"Why don't you room with Morgan again Garcia," JJ suggested. "Last time this happened that's how we settled it."

Before Garcia could speak Morgan walked up and grabbed a key. "Sorry, but I want to be alone. I got work to do and I don't want any distractions."And with that he headed off to his room.

"I guess that's a no." JJ sighed.

"Since Morgan isn't sharing that means I can't either." Reid said. "I can't possibly share a bed with one of you, it'd be weird."

"You wouldn't have to, you could just take the floor." Emily countered refusing to give him a way out

"My mind can't concentrate if I sleep on the floor, I need the rest." Reid replied.

"Okay this is stupid and getting us nowhere." JJ exclaimed with a sigh. "I'll share with whoever wants to."

"You wouldn't wanna share with me," Emily quickly said. "I uh... hog the covers."

Reid was also quick to object. "Yeah and I... um, snore a lot."

JJ shook her head and turned to Garcia. "Pen?"

"Of course I'll share with you!" Garcia eagerly accepted. "It'll be like a slumber party."

"Then it's settled." Hotch said. He handed each of them their respected keys and took one for himself. "I want you to get some rest."

* * *

The paperwork and files lay scattered on the bed and small desk. Morgan hovered over the bed and eyed the mess. There had to be something else. Something they were missing.

How could they just sleep? Everyone was so quick to throw in the towel but not him. He shook his head in disbelief. He refused to stop until he'd exhausted all the possibilities.

This was his treasured friend; there was no way in hell that he'd give up. He sat on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes to collect his thoughts. He knew something had been amiss with his friend when they had abruptly bumped into each other in the bar. Then afterwards was when Jack had a run-in with the Scorpion Killers.

He recalled the information he found in the house. It said that people in the slums viewed these unsubs as blessings in disguise. Could that have been what he'd been looking into before stumbling onto the hideout? Morgan's gaze darted to the clock in the room. It was late, very late. That meant only those type of people would be outside.

With his mind made up he quickly fetched for his jacket. He came to an abrupt stop at the door. Should he tell them? No, they'd only dissuade him and keep him from going. He clenched his fists; that was the type of advice he did _not_ need.

Trying to go unnoticed he quietly closed the door behind him. When he went to make the turn the bathroom door opened, revealing the tech clad in her pajamas.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Just out."

"Out? Like for some air? You want some company, hang on let me just get my—"

"No, go get some rest."

Garcia sighed sadly. "Why do you have to close up like that? You know sometimes a good talk can do wonders for you."

Morgan shifted to face her and he could see the worry in her features. He knew she only saw the good and refused to see the bad. She had this innocence to her, and that was exactly why she wouldn't understand. Morgan knew just how cruel the world could be, he endured it on a daily basis. He couldn't bring himself to taint her kind soul with the dangers he was about to face.

"I'm sorry." Was all Morgan said. "This is my business and I have to see it through. I won't stand around here."

"Where will you go? Just what do you plan on doing Derek? Can't you see we're worried... that I'm worried? We all want to help."

Morgan frowned. "Just drop it Penelope, I'm wasting time here. Go back to sleep I'll be back later. Stop worrying about me so much." He brushed past her and went down the stairs.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Emily woke to the sound of knocks. She checked her phone for the time and grumbled. She swung the covers off and opened her door. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Garcia? What are you still doing up?"

"I didn't know who else to go to Emily." Garcia replied. "I just saw Morgan and he was so... different. He told me not to worry and that he had to do this and—"

Emily grabbed her shoulders to stop her. "Hey easy, slow down. Where is he?"

"He left. I don't know where he just left."

Emily frowned. "Damn, I had a feeling he'd do something reckless."

"I can't reach him Emily, no matter how hard I try I just can't get him to confide in me." Garcia stated sadly. "I want to be able to comfort him, but I can't. I barely recognized him now. It's like he's falling into this big, scary, dark ocean and I just can't stop him from falling."

It had been hard for Garcia to accept this fact. The one where she knew she wouldn't be able to break Morgan free of his plaguing feelings. She wanted to truly be on the same ground with him, but he seemed to be getting further and further away from her. To the point where she couldn't reach out anymore.

She took a hold of Emily's hand and gave her a pleading look. "Only you Emily, only you can save him. So I'm asking you... to just bring him back... please bring Morgan back to me."

Emily stared in awe at her friend's confession. Her eyes narrowed determinedly. "It's a promise."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**It looks like Morgan is letting himself be succumbed by his hatred. Garcia entrust his well-being to Emily as she feels helpless to his current state.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I noticed I have a lot of loyal guest reviewers that don't have an account, so I want to thank you guys as well. **

**A Lack of Color**

* * *

Chapter 7: Shattered Resolve

_"So you're ass was actually able to make it over here?" _

_Morgan greeted his friend with a hug. "When it comes to giving you a whupping in your own sport I never decline Jacky."_

_"Hey I told ya the last time my leg got cramped."_

_"We're here five seconds and you're already making excuses."_

_Jack chuckled and held the basketball up. "Get your game on brother."_

_The pair soon found themselves sitting on the park bench after the lengthy game, each sipping on a bottle of water. It was pretty early so not many people had been in the courts._

_"Did you take notes Derek?" Jack taunted. _

_"So someone thinks their funny now, I just let you win dude." Morgan replied. _

_Jack leaned back and smiled contentedly. "But really though, it's good to see ya man."_

_"Yeah I know it's been hard to visit, the jobs are a hassle." Morgan said. "Just recently we got this case, it was rough."_

_"Oh yeah? What happened?"_

_"There was this guy whose son passed away, apparently the son had been bullied a lot at school. The kid eventually reached a breaking point and wounded up taking his own life. __He was only fifteen years old man."_

_Jack turned to the ground. "I see."_

_"But that's not all. Afterwards the kids who'd been harassing him at school began disappearing one by one. It turned out later that it was the father of the kid who had been killing them all along." Morgan squeezed the bottle slightly."It makes me wonder what I'd do if I had been the father."_

_"It really is hard when you think about it, but even I can see that this world is filled with lots of pain and most of all hatred." _

_"Hatred?" Morgan repeated. _

_"Yeah, you see when the people we cherish are hurt we feel the pain as well. When they're killed we feel a hatred for the person who did it, whether it was on purpose or accidental. Sometimes we get revenge, and in doing so we make that person's cherished ones feel the same way we did. It's all just a never-ending cycle of hatred."_

_Morgan listened intently to his friend's words._

_"The monster known as hatred won't ever die. You and I are law officials Derek; our job is to confront that hatred. It's for that very reason that I do what I do."_

_Morgan lowered his eyes and frowned. "But it never stops Jacky, no matter how many people we save there's always more."_

_"There is always more isn't there," Jack agreed with a nod. "That's why __I'm going to stop as much hatred as I can while I can; I'm going to save as many people as I can. That's the path I've decided to walk on Derek."_

_Morgan was put in awe by his declaration. _

_Jack gave him a grin. "I can't do much by myself though, you think you can lend me a hand?"_

_Morgan grinned and held his fist up. "Hell yeah, you can count on me man."_

_Jack smiled and met the fist with his own. "I knew I could depend on you, brother."_

* * *

It didn't take much for Morgan to reach his destination. The area where there hotel was, wasn't far away from these types of parts. Now that he was here though, he had no clue where to begin. He needed answers, and to get those he needed to ask questions.

He walked over to where two homeless men and a woman were hauled up.

"What in the world do you want?" One of the men asked.

"Calm down sir, I'm not here for trouble. My name is Derek Morgan and I'm with the FBI."

"FBI?" The other, shorter man repeated. "The hell do you want? We ain't doing anything illegal."

"I know, I just got a question."

"So shoot."

"What can you guys tell me about the Scorpion Killers?"

"I got something for you," the female finally spoke, her tone sharp. "Leave them alone."

"You sound defensive towards them, why?"

"Cause they do your job better that's why." She retorted. "They make sure the horrible people go away and stay away."

Morgan frowned. "By killing them, they do it by killing them."

The short man shrugged. "Serves them people right if you ask me. I got absolutely no sympathy for killers and pedophiles."

"Right, I could understand that. Do these guys contact you or do you see them around here often?"

The lady scoffed and crossed her arms. "Why? So you can arrest them? Sorry but we don't know anything bout' them and even if we did we wouldn't sell them out."

The taller one nodded in agreement. "Yeah, sorry but we don't know nothin'."

Morgan sighed. "Right, thanks for your time." He headed off to another direction. It took two more groups for him to realize that he was going nowhere with this. Not one of these people gave him anything useful. Each and every one of them refused to sell out the Scorpion Killers.

_"You're jealous they doing your job better?"_

_"Just stay away from them!"_

_"I can tell you I feel much safer with them."_

Morgan slammed a fist into a nearby wall. Those freaking people who they babbled about and worshipped so much killed his friend. That was why he would never forgive them.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone began vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and it read 'Prentiss'. He should've known Garcia wouldn't be able to keep a secret.

"Hello?" He answered it.

"Morgan, God what were you thinking?!" It was clear by her tone that she was far from happy.

He sighed. "I probably shouldn't have taken off like that but—"

"You _probably_ shouldn't have taken of? Morgan you're letting your feelings cloud your judgement! Why do you have to push everyone away?"

His hand subconsciously clutched the phone tighter. How could he tell her? He just wanted them to be safe; a trait he felt he couldn't give them. How could he tell her that he can ensure her safety if she had come with him when he didn't trust himself to guarantee it?

He couldn't.

In his current state he couldn't ensure it. He couldn't guarantee her safety. And that killed him. They were a team, but he didn't feel he was doing his part.

It vaguely occurred to him that his entire life had been a reflection of this moment. A mélange of failures. The BAU team was like family to him. He couldn't bear to lose them.

"Morgan?"

Her tone was soft and gentle now, as if she'd somehow felt the turmoil erupting throughout his body. And he realized he still hadn't responded.

"Where are you Prentiss?"

"Starting the car and you?

"I'm just a few blocks down. Do they know?"

Emily chuckled on the other end. "Don't worry Morgan, I didn't rat you out to mom and dad." She sighed. "But you left Garcia a wreck. She really is worried about you."

"I know. Believe me I didn't mean to make her upset. Don't bother coming here Emily, I'm on my way back. Just tell Penelope I'm going back."

"Right, just be careful and—"

Morgan didn't hear the rest as something hard collided with the back of his head. His cell flew out of his hands and he could hear his partner's panicked voice; it only lasted a few moments as the perpetrator reached out and ended the call.

All he saw were the same two thugs hovering over him as his vision blurred out and his mind drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Morgan felt an aching throb jolt through his head as he began opening his eyes. He was met with a pitch black room; everywhere he turned it was the same. A part of him vaguely wondered if he was dreaming.

He attempted to move his hand, but when he felt them tied to something that was when his rationale kicked in. It was what made him become fully aware that he was a captive. His feet and hands were tied and he seemed to be tied to a chair.

"Yo!" At least his mouth wasn't gagged. "Who's out there?!"

Suddenly a very bright light beamed up and it blinded his retinas. He averted his gaze before squinting to adjust slowly to the object. It was a lamp on a desk. The two unsubs had been in front of him the entire time. Had he not been tied to the chair he was sure he'd of jumped.

"What the hell is this?!" Morgan demanded. They wore hoods and black attire; there was no way to identify them. They were practically invisible. He was able to deduce— under the short light that is— that one was slightly taller.

"I told you that you shouldn't have gotten involved." That same voice from before said.

"Like hell I won't!" Morgan barked. This was a poor attempt to intimidate them and he knew it.

"Our leader wants to speak with you." The other unsub spoke up.

"Leader?" Morgan questioned.

The shorter one disappeared from his line of vision but he was able to hear the clatter of his steps. He couldn't be more than a few feet behind him. The bright light from the lamp was shut off only to be replaced with another one.

This one was from a different source and wasn't meant to blind him but to light up a screen that seemed to appear from nowhere. Morgan didn't need to look at the machine to know what it was. He'd seen plenty of them before.

A projector.

The other unsub also stepped out of his vision and moved behind him. The image on the other side of the screen was dark as well, odds were he wasn't going to get any clues as to the whereabouts of the 'leader'. Although he was able to make out the shapes of a chair, an armchair.

Soon that was out of his vision and was replaced with something more amorphous.

A person.

"Derek Morgan." He said.

"Why don't you come out in person you God damn pansy!" Morgan snapped. "Show your face like a man so I can rip you apart!"

"I brought you here because I know you're trying to stop us." The man stated unfazed by Morgan's harsh tone. "I will tell you this once, that it's pointless to try. You are only thwarting the manifestation of peace."

Morgan clenched his tied hands. "Here you are spouting your bullshit speech about peace when you killed my friend just barely twenty-four hours ago! Tell me where's the peace in that!"

"You're only looking at the tree, not the whole forest. You're friend stood in the way of our ideals, hence why he had to be dealt with. You and your other 'friends' stand in the way too, step down. It will lead to peace."

"Shut your mouth!" Morgan retorted, his words being fueled by the intensity of his hatred and anguish. "You're fucking twisted! You disgusting freak, you make me so sick! All it is you're doing is killing people of the street!"

"Not people, I kill the trash." He responded inching slightly closer. "Tell me agent, once a serial rapist is released, can you guarantee that they won't attack again; that another person and family won't be traumatized?"

Morgan paused.

"You release convicts because you deem their crimes as minor compared to the others. Is that what you tell the poor soul who was at those monsters' mercy or do you merely brush it off? Do you simply forget the fact that they have to live with that nightmare for the rest of their lives; do you cozy in your bed knowing that you did your part already, that the rest is out of your hands? You can't understand someone's pain until you yourself have gone through the exact same pain."

And Morgan found that he just couldn't answer. Didn't know how to answer.

"When a convict gets parole, can you ensure that they'd be stopped before their thirst for blood kicks in and someone pays the price? Can you guarantee me that a killer will stop killing when he is released?"

Morgan averted his gaze to the floor.

"I, on the other hand can guarantee it. I can ensure you that these scum will never harm another person. That tears won't have to be shed. I'm getting rid of the wretchedness in order to preserve the peace."

Morgan furiously shook his head. "And you really think what you're doing is right?! You're killing people just because you _think_ it's what should be done; well that isn't how things work!"

On the other end the man remained firmly unmoved by Morgan's disagreement.

"You are a law enforcer, you live bound by what you have been told to accept as correct and true. That is how you define 'reality'."

Morgan was taken off guard by that statement.

"But what does it mean to be 'correct' or 'true'? Merely vague concepts... your 'reality' is only a mirage. You are living in a world shaped by beliefs that aren't even your own. How could you possibly understand my ideals?"

Morgan went silent. He didn't know how to respond to that. Was it true? Is what he was doing and saying being influenced by the job? Were these his true beliefs or was he just blindly going by with what ever it was his demanding occupation fed him.

Was this what made Gideon and Elle quit? Were they tired of following orders? Were they tired of being bound by what this occupation made them carry on a daily basis? Did they choose to shape their own reality? If that was the case then what is it that he should do?

"I have shared my ideals with you, what you choose to do now is up to you." The man spoke up. His voice shifted from calm to a dangerous tone. "But mark my words, should you decide to continue pursuing us I _will_ kill you, as well as those who you have involved."

Before Morgan could respond the same pain he felt prior to being a captive was inflicted upon him again. Right as the darkness on the edge of his vision claimed him he heard his voice again.

"I bid you farewell Derek Morgan."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**So we finally hear from the man in charge and his motives. How will Morgan cope with the sudden blow to his resolve? **


	8. Chapter 8

**I think this story is progressing well, wouldn't you agree? It's all thanks to you guys. On a side note, I try to update between a 4-5 day period so that the events stay fresh in your minds. I mean, I've seen some that take like a month to update. It's hard to keep up with the story like that, especially with casefics.**

**A Lack of Color**

* * *

Chapter 8: We're a Team! Reignite the Doused Fire

"Garcia can you track Morgan's phone?" Hotch said, keeping the worry out of his voice.

"I can't sir, his phone is off and I... I just— why would he turn it off? Why would he go? I told him not to!"

JJ gave grabbed her frantic friend's hand. "I know you're worried Garcia, but we'll find him."

"He said he was only a few blocks away; let's hope they didn't take him too far." Emily explained quickly as they each boarded the SUV.

"Then what are we waiting for." Rossi said not wanting to waste any more time.

Hotch turned to a panicked Garcia. "I need you to stay here Garcia, it isn't safe for you."

The technical analyst wanted to protest but swallowed her words and nodded. "Okay."

"We'll keep you posted." Reid promised with a nod as he shut the door.

The cars soon sped off in search of their missing agent. They arrived to the scene where Morgan was last suspected to have been at, but there was no sign of him.

"I don't see him Aaron." Rossi said as he drove, he had Hotch on speaker.

"Keep looking." Hotch replied from his side. He knew Morgan was strong and could hold his own against these unsubs, but in the state he'd seen him last he didn't know what to think.

"I should've gone to him," Emily muttered with a frown. "I shouldn't have let him come alone."

"Don't Prentiss, this isn't your fault." Hotch assured her. "You know Morgan would tell you the same thing if he were here."

Reid stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

A little beep began ringing and Hotch turned to his phone. It was an incoming call; a call from the station. "Dave I'm getting a call I'll get right back to you." He answered the call, inwardly praying it wasn't bad news. "Hotchner."

"Agent Hotchner, glad I could reach you."

Hotch wasn't unfamiliar to the voice. "Chief Bennett, what happened?" He noted that the chief sounded worried.

"It's about agent Morgan."

A trail of sweat fell down his forehead. "Where is he?" The question caught the attention of the two fellow agents inside with him. Hotch nodded as he digested the information. "Okay, which one? Thanks."

"What is it?" Emily asked impatiently as soon as he'd hung up.

"They found Morgan."

"Where?" Reid said.

"He was found right in front of the hospital, I'll send Rossi to pick up Garcia." He began dialing for him immediately. "Dave I know where he is."

They made it to the hospital in record timing and immediately barged in.

"FBI," Hotch announced once inside. "One of my agents was just brought here."

The nurse behind the counter placed her files down to attend to him. "Yes, he's in no danger."

"What happened where is he?!" Garcia asked, annoyed by the nurse's casual tone.

"He was found unconscious but had no serious injury, although it appears he was hit with a blunt object. The back of his skull had evidence of a prior assault."

"Can we see him?" Reid said.

"Yes, follow me."

When they reached the door Hotch paused to eyes the team. "I'm sure I don't need to say this but I will anyway, we do not know the details of Morgan's encounter with the unsubs so we will hold of all of our questions. We don't want to trigger anything."

They all nodded.

* * *

Morgan came back into his own mind slowly. The first thing he sensed was light, followed by voices. It was his team.

Slowly he rose into a sitting position. The encounter with the Scorpion Killers came crashing onto him like bricks. The events flowed in his body like an unwelcome guest, causing his mind to fade out. He tuned out the voices and his gaze fell to his hands gently resting on his lap.

Emily watched as he stood up. She froze when her gaze fell on his face. He had a few minor bruises and his forehead was bandaged, but it was his eyes that made her flinch. His brown orbs didn't have its natural shine, they looked broken. He didn't even register the embrace of Garcia. He just continued to stare at his hands.

"Derek it's us." JJ assured him. "It's your friends."

Rossi reached forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, it's only us kid."

Morgan finally lifted his head to acknowledge the team. When he spoke his voice was quiet and hoarse, as if he'd been shouting for countless hours. "Sorry, but could you give me a minute?"

"I understand, take all the time you need." Hotch said and he motioned for the others to follow.

Morgan waited for the door to click shut. Then, he angrily twisted around to punch his pillow.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Well he's alive, that's good." Rossi said. "But something is definitely eating away at him."

They were currently seated in the lobby.

"Besides his forehead I didn't see any other signs of injury." Reid added. "Which means that our unsubs used some sort of psychological torture."

"What amount of psychological torture could send Derek into this state?" JJ asked. "I didn't think anything could break him."

"We're all humans JJ, including Morgan." Hotch said. "Even he has his breaking point."

Emily frowned. "And he thinks he has to cope with it by himself, thinks he has to shoulder it all alone."

"But why would they let him go?" Rossi questioned. "They knew he was FBI so why not take care of him?"

"Because they're narcissists, right?" JJ said.

"Not necessarily," Reid answered. "Narcissists tend to like attention and popularity but the Scorpion Killers have done nothing to gain any of those qualities."

"Maybe they thought they'd broken Morgan thus feeling like they didn't need to bother with finishing him off." Emily said. "Which sounds like arrogance if you ask me."

"They do have their own sense of what's right and wrong so that could be it." Hotch agreed.

"Hey Hotch, how long did they say they'd be holding Morgan?" Reid said.

"The nurse told me everything was clear but they want to run another examination on his forehead, make sure he has no signs of a concussion. She said he would be discharged later this day."

"I can stay here and wait for him," Emily offered. "You guys should head back and look into this. And get a coffee on the way, I will too because honestly we look like crap."

Rossi chuckled. "True, we don't wanna get mistaken for sick patients now do we?"

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Emily prepared herself for a possible silence before opening Morgan's door. "Hey Mor—" Her words died out at the sight of her friend fast asleep on the bed.

He looked completely drained from all the events that had taken place and she didn't blame him for being so exhausted. The poor guy had gone through so much hell these past few days and throughout the entirety of it he hadn't slept one bit. She smiled warmly at how he looked so peaceful asleep, like a boy taking a nap after a long day of soccer practice. His chest rose and fell gently and he was even snoring lightly.

Emily walked over and draped the discarded covers over his body. She didn't attempt to wake him. She wanted him to have this small moment of tranquility, and couldn't bring herself to wake him back to this harsh reality. So she let him be lost in the serenity of dreams.

The next few hours flew by too quickly for her liking and soon Morgan was being discharged. She found herself waiting patiently outside for him while he went to the bathroom.

"Hey, ready to go?" She asked once he appeared.

"Yeah." Was all he said and he climbed onto the SUV.

The ride was completely silence. Emily was getting tired of the silences that'd been occurring with them as of lately. Was this how it felt when she had been distancing herself from them? During the whole incident with Doyle she had pushed them away. And for what? To cause them to be under the impression that she was dead when in reality she wasn't; to cause them to grieve and feel pain?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone. She picked it up and noted that Morgan wasn't moved by it, a contrast to how alert he was to any chance for information prior to this. "Yeah Hotch what is it?"

Morgan didn't even budge at the call. His mind was somewhere else entirely. He hadn't even heard the conversation going on. And inwardly he was berating himself. This was not how a profiler should be acting. It wasn't until she called out that he looked up.

"Hey Morgan, that was Hotch."

"What happened?"

"There was another victim just a couple of blocks away from the hotel. I'm on the way over there as we speak."

_"But mark my words, should you decide to continue pursuing us I will kill you, as well as those who you have involved."_

The previous words flashed into Morgan's mind and he flinched.

Emily noticed his hand tremble slightly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm good." He spoke up quickly.

They arrived at the crime scene where the rest of the team were already at The area was already blocked away from any bystanders

"Morgan, you alright?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Morgan answered more to himself than his unit chief.

"So what do we know?" Emily said.

"The victim's name was Nate Simmons. " JJ replied. "He had a bad reputation here. He'd been charged with aggravated assault and robbery before. Simmons was out looking for his next target and was successful until the unsub stepped in."

"You mean there was a witness?" Emily asked.

"Yes, Audrey Brooks, the medics are tending to her." Hotch added as he beckoned the ambulance. "Reid is there trying to speak to her. She was bruised up pretty bad but luckily she made it out with her life. There was a break-in in her home and she managed to make it out before he took control, that's when the Scorpion Killers come in. One bullet to the head and the mark on his arm."

"So she lived... because of the unsub." Morgan muttered as the realization sunk in.

_"Can you guarantee me that a killer will stop killing when he is released?"_

Morgan gritted his teeth as the words came crashing back.

"Morgan I know this is difficult," Hotch began witha concerned tone. "But I need to know what happened during your encounter with the Scorpion Killers."

"They... we just talked."

Rossi appeared, having heard the conversation, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come Morgan, take a walk with me."

The two walked a few yards and took a seat by a bench before Rossi spoke up. "Okay kid, talk to me what's wrong?"

"It started at the hotel, after we got our keys I continued looking for clues. I went out to investigate, but not before I ran into Penelope." He frowned. "I brushed her off and made her upset."

"What happened next?"

"I ran into a few people but I got absolutely nothing. They wouldn't sell them out. That made my blood boil. Those people killed my friend. Then, I got a call from Emily and she was angry... and worried too. I didn't get to speak much cause someone attacked me from behind. The next thing I know I'm somewhere else."

"Can you describe it?"

"It was... dark and I was tied up too."

"Were you hurt?"

"No, but my head was aching like crazy from that blitz attack."

"Did they speak to you?"

"Briefly, I think it was the taller one. He just said his leader wanted to speak with me."

"He came to you in person?"

"No, it was via a projector."

"What did he tell you?"

At this Morgan lowered his eyes. "He told me all about his motives and why he does it."

"And why does he do it?"

"Because it's right, that's what he said. He feels that he's ridding the world of the horrible people in order to preserve peace. To him we're the unsubs."

Rossi eyed his friend's distant look. "There's something else isn't there? What is it Derek, what's truly eating at you?"

"It is my everything to be here in the BAU, I truly love this job. But what he told me... in some twisted way it makes sense. We can never truly ensure a convict will change or stop if released." Morgan confessed. "Some part of me actually agrees with them Rossi! That is eating me right now man! I'm nothing like them and yet... why?"

"You're only human Derek, its okay to get knocked down. It happens to all of us, even I've had my share."

"How did you deal with it?"

Rossi chuckled. "Well I didn't feel like talking."

Morgan released a small laugh. "Then I'm not doing so bad."

"You need to do some soul searching Derek, find out what it is that you want. Find what drives you to do what you do." Rossi suggested.

Morgan stood upwards. "Yeah, I think so."

"C'mon, we have work to do."

"Hey Rossi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Rossi smiled and gave him a soft pat on the shoulder. "Anytime."

* * *

"So they really do see themselves as a sort of a hero?" Hotch said once he'd ingested the information from Rossi.

"I'm afraid so Hotch."

"This means there's no chance of them stopping." JJ added. "We have to stop them ourselves."

"Hey Rossi, how's Morgan?" Emily asked. He had went into Audrey Brooks' home to search for evidence as soon as he had returned.

"Coping."

"I'm gonna give him a hand in there." Emily said as she headed inside. Morgan was currently inside searching the home. It had evidence that a struggle had taken place in it. "Hey Morgan, find anything?"

He jumped slightly and turned. "Oh, nah. No prints or anything. I think the unsubs ran into her while she was outside."

"So um... you alright?"

"I think so." Morgan replied before sighing. "I'm no help at all right now am I? I'm sorry Prentiss, I'm just in your way."

Emily shot him an incredulous look. "What? Don't say things like that! You're never in my way. If you get hurt I'll support you; if the case gets rough I'll be there to help; and if you're in pain then, I'll bear that pain with you! We're partners, aren't we Morgan?!"

Morgan stood silent at her declaration, his eyes reflecting the vast emotions she'd ignited. It was a mix of shock, relief, comfort, and finally happiness. He closed his eyes and smiled, a genuine smile. "Yeah, we are partners princess."

_"I can't do much by myself though, you think you can lend me a hand?"_

_"Hell yeah, you can count on me."_

_"I knew I could depend on you, brother."_

That was right, he made a promise with his friend, to confront hatred. That was why he did what he did, that was his drive for doing this. There was no time to wallow around in self pity and doubt. On that day his friend had asked for his help and he was going to get it. He would continue to live out their promise because that was the path he was walking on.

He would confront this hatred the way he'd promised Jack.

"Thank you Emily, for knocking some sense into me." Morgan said. "Because of you I've found my resolve and I'm going to stay true to what I'm feeling. I'm going to push down the path I believe in. You helped me remember that we're a team, all of us. I can count on you guys with my life."

"Well it's like you said Morgan, we're a team. That's just how we function." She replied with a smile.

And this time he returned it.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**With Emily's help Morgan has remembered that he has his team there for him when things get bad. He has found his desire to continue. **


	9. Chapter 9

**As always, thanks for the reviews they keep my motor running. Appreciate your continued support, you guys rock!**

**A Lack of Color**

* * *

**I'll try to balance out the updates with my other story **_Fanfiction Trauma_**.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Sacrifice

"Were you able to speak with her Reid?" Hotch said.

"Well, kind of."

"What do you mean kind of?" Rossi added.

"I did talk to her but she didn't give me anything on the unsubs." Reid replied. "She did give me her interpretation of her attacker though, it had a variety of curses and some of which I'd never heard of before. It was actually a contrast to her interpretation of the unsubs. She referred to them as her saviors."

"I guess what Morgan said was true, they target convicts and come off as heroes." JJ exclaimed.

"In other words they view themselves as peacemakers." Rossi said.

At that moment Morgan and Emily stepped out of the house.

"Anything?" Rossi asked.

Emily shook her head. "It doesn't look like the Scorpion Killers entered the house. It's all a mess which contradicts their meticulous nature. I think the unsubs found Simmons outside."

"It's not dark, someone must've seen something." Hotch said. "We need to set up a press conference and the tip line, but first we're going back to the station. It's time to give out the profile."

* * *

The officers were all gathered in the room and were waiting to hear the profilers.

"The group we're looking for are a group of three," Hotch explained. "They're all white males and function with only two members, while the one in charge gives the orders from a distance. We believe the two subordinates are between the ages of 30-35 while the leader is between 50-60."

"This group drives a black van around. They're extremely meticulous and have their own sense of right and wrong." Rossi said.

"They also have a strong, unwavering, loyalty towards one another; a bond like that isn't built overnight which indicates they must've known each other for some time." Emily added.

"They have a strong dislike for convicts and thugs as well as law officials." Reid added. "This stems from having a bad encounter with the justice system where they have felt they were wronged."

"This particular fallout is what led them to make their own system in which they are judge and jury." JJ stated. "These people are very intelligent which means they won't have your typical job."

"Look for businessmen and lawyers or anything that isn't a menial job." Hotch said. "They are not timid or shy and do not regret their actions. They will hold eye contact and speak with a sense of authority."

Morgan stepped out while the team continued the profile. He knew they were making progress but that didn't help the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He knew it couldn't be helped but he wanted things to move faster. There was also that part of him that worried about his team. This decision would guarantee them to be targets.

No.

He wouldn't allow that. His decision was already made and he wouldn't go back on his words. These people were important to him and he wouldn't allow any of them to get hurt.

"Hey Morgan," Emily called. "There you are."

"Oh, what's up?"

She crossed her arms. "I think you're forgetting something, or rather you've been avoiding it."

It took him a few moments for it took sink in. He sighed. "Right, where is she?"

Emily chuckled. "Manning her station. C'mon let's get it over with."

"You know it feels like you're my mother." Morgan laughed and he playfully nudged her.

Emily smiled and led him towards Garcia. The technical analyst was working on her computers before looking up to acknowledge them.

"Hey, what's up?"

"This guy," Emily pointed to Morgan. "Has something he'd like to tell you."

"Are you okay Derek?" Garcia asked with concern.

"Yeah, it's just..." Morgan awkwardly scratched the back of his head. How he dreaded apologies like this. "Look babygirl, uh..."

Emily frowned at his beating around the bush approach. Deciding to help him she lowered his head with her hand. "Sorry babygirl I done messed up!" She spoke in a mock Morgan voice which made Garcia chuckle.

Morgan turned to face Garcia. "I'm sorry for making you worry like that Penelope, and for brushing you off."

Garcia noticed the sparkle in his eyes. They shined with a determination. He was getting back to his normal self. She smiled and held her arms open. "Can I ever stay mad at you?"

Morgan grinned happily and embraced her. "I really love that about you."

When Morgan had went back towards the others Garcia pulled Emily into a hug. "Thanks Em, I knew you'd bring him back to me."

"We're a team Garcia, all of us." Emily replied with a smile. "Helping one another out is how we function."

She smirked. "You're damn right."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Hey where are you going?" Emily asked.

"I want to go see the victim, I know Reid talked to her already but I still want to see her." Morgan said.

She sighed sadly. "Were you planning on running off again?"

"No, I told Hotch where I was going. Trust me Emily, I learned my lesson." He replied with a laugh. "Oh and I was going to ask you to tag along with me, do you mind?"

It felt relieving to hear him say that. He was beginning to count on them again, count on her. Bit by bit things were going to the way they'd use to be. She nodded. "Let's go."

This time the ride wasn't silent, they had a few small chatter. Although it was mostly spent on talking about the case. Upon arrival the two left the car in sync. One door closing a fraction of a second behind the other. The nurse had directed them towards the floor and door.

"Hey Morgan," Emily started as they approached the patient's room. "What was his number?"

"Huh?"

"Jack's jersey number, back then you only told us his team's numbers but not his, so I'm a bit curious."

Morgan smiled. "It was one, his number was one. Heh, but getting that number only made his big ego grow in size. I remember he was so happy when he'd made the team, like a kid in a candy store. Jacky told me that it was due to all the practice we had that he had made it."

"Did you always have games?"

"Yeah, so much so that it became like a tradition for us. When we lived in Chicago we'd always play at some park by our school and when he moved to Florida we still keep that aspect about us the same." He chuckled lightly. "There was this cool courtyard by his house and whenever I got the chance to visit we'd play a few matches."

She smiled. "It sounds like you guys were two peas in a pot."

They reached the door and Morgan paused. He gave her a despondent look. "He always told me 'I knew I could count on you'. But... when he needed me most I let him down. It makes me wonder if I really deserved those words."

Emily placed her hand on his cheek. "You were his friend Morgan, that's why he left everything to you. He knew you would finish what he'd started. Jack believed in you and if it's any consolation so do I."

Morgan stared at her with shock. He didn't understand why she'd believe in him. He clutched her hand with his. "But... I couldn't save you, I couldn't save anyone."

"Morgan you've changed the lives of so many people, you've saved countless lives." Emily stated. "I'll make sure you never forget that, even if I have to remind you every day."

Morgan inched forward to lean his forehead on hers, catching her off guard. "I'm really happy I got to meet you Emily. Your words are my salvation."

She was greatly relieved his eyes were closed or he'd of seen her red face. They had never been at this close proximity before. She could practically feel his breathing. She prayed he couldn't hear her heart drumming in her chest.

After another moment he moved back and gently poked her forehead. "C'mon Prentiss, we got work to do."

Emily stood motionless for a moment, still in cloud nine.

"Emily?"

"Oh! Uh yeah let's go." She responded before mentally berating herself.

The two entered and Morgan approached Audrey Brooks with his ID. "Hello Audrey, my name is Derek Morgan and this is my partner agent Prentiss, we're with the FBI. You mind if we ask you some questions?"

"What do you wanna know?" Audrey asked. "I already spoke with you people already."

"We know, so we'll make this quick." Emily added. "Can you walk us through the events?"

Audrey sighed. "I was in my house, I had just arrived, and I went to start dinner. Then I hear my door being kicked in and the next thing I know there's some psycho chasing me with a knife."

"So he chased you outside?" Morgan questioned.

Audrey nodded. "Yeah, he came on top of me and I swear my heart stopped. I'd seen enough movies to know I was a goner. Then," she closed her eyes and took a breather. "I was saved."

"By the Scorpion Killers." Morgan stated.

"Yes." Audrey confirmed. "He saved my life."

"It was only one?" Morgan asked and got his answer in a nod.

"Weren't you scared?" Emily said.

"He told me 'don't worry he can't hurt you now'; and at first all I could feel was an intense fear," she cringed at the remembrance. "But then, I felt grateful. Those people saved my life. I would've been killed."

"What did he look like?" Emily added.

Audrey frowned slightly. "You're trying to arrest them aren't you? I don't blame you it's your job and all, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Those people who saved you," Morgan began with a frown. "They killed my friend Jack. He was a detective who dedicated his life to helping people. Jack was irreplaceable to me; he was family." He clenched his fists. "That's why whether you help us out or not I _will_ find them."

Audrey averted her gaze. "I'm sorry to hear that about your friend. I'm sure you hate them but I can't help it. I'll forever be grateful to them. No disrespect or anything but you cops were nowhere to be found when I needed help."

"Let's go Prentiss, we're getting nowhere here." Morgan said as he exited the door.

"Thank you for your time." Emily told her before following Morgan.

"Agent," she called out causing her to stop. "All I could tell you was that he wore all black and that he sounded about my age."

Emily nodded. "Thanks." She headed out and found Morgan awaiting her.

"This is freaking bull Emily, not one person wants to help." Morgan complained. "At this rate we won't get anywhere."

A beeping noise in her pocket halted her from responding. She checked the message before turning to her partner. "Speak of the devil, that was Reid. He says they caught a break with the tip line."

"Really?" Morgan asked hopeful.

"Yeah, some man called in and said he spotted a person who fit the profile; said he was wearing all black and was entering a black van."

"Let's go get this guy then!" Morgan replied as he headed for their car. "Let's haul ass before he makes a getaway."

"Hotch and the others are already on their way but we're closer to the area." Emily said as they boarded the SUV.

* * *

They arrived at the location Reid had given them. It was dark out so they knew it had to be their guy. They were known to use the shadows as a camouflage to move about. Unfortunately they were nowhere to be seen.

"Damn I don't see them Prentiss."

"They couldn't have gotten too far they have to be around here," she assured him. From the corner of her eyes she managed to catch a glimpse of a vehicle. "Whoa hang on, I think I saw something. Go back, there was a car making the turn over back there."

"Hang on." Morgan said as he flipped a u-turn and made a turn on the street. Just as she'd said there was a black van driving ahead of them; conveniently it hadn't noticed them. "Let's follow it Prentiss, it could lead us to the leader."

"Right, I'll call Hotch and tell him we're in pursuit." Emily replied as Morgan slowly drove behind the car.

After about fifteen minutes of pursuit the car began speeding up.

"Shit! He figured us out!" Morgan said and he flicked the police sirens on. "Prentiss call Hotch and tell him to move in."

Emily was steps ahead of him and had already dialed the unit chief. "Hotch he's making a break for it, we're already tailing him!" She quickly gave them their location and moments later they could hear several sirens.

"I won't let this bastard get away!" Morgan shouted as he sped the vehicle. "Hang on Prentiss!"

The unsub was making several turns and had drawn the attention of several police cars in the distance.

Emily gripped the sides of the chair as the car began speeding. She noticed the ocean to her left. "He's heading to the shipyard!"

The perpetrator drove the van inside one of the storages.

"He's blocked there's no way out of that place! We got his ass!" Morgan said as he maneuvered the SUV towards the storage.

Emily stepped out of the car. "Something seems off Morgan. I don't know what, but something does."

"He's completely cornered Prentiss, this is our only chance." Morgan replied. He wasn't about to throw this opportunity away. It was the closest he'd gotten to progress. He quickly placed the vest they had in the trunk on and moved in. "I'm bringing this son of a bitch down."

Emily cursed beneath her breath and followed him inside. It was a huge, dark storage lot with multiple crates stacked up. The van was parked right in the center but its door was wide open indicating the unsub wasn't inside it.

"FBI!" Morgan shouted. "Come out with your hands up!"

"Morgan up there," Emily signaled with her flashlight towards the upper level of the storage lot.

His eyes followed her direction to where a hooded man was making his way down the stairs.

"Put your hands where I could see them!" Emily barked.

They managed to get a clear look at him once he approached them. The light from their flashlight illuminated the figure and their eyes widened. The man was holding a detonator in his hand and attached to him was a device plugged with several wires.

"So you didn't heed our warnings did you Derek Morgan?" He said. "Instead you've chosen to continue pursuing us."

"You're damn right; this is what I've decided and you won't steer me from my decision." Morgan declared firmly.

He shook his head. "I knew you wouldn't understand us."

Emily glared at the man. "No it's you who doesn't understand! Morgan is doing what he believes in and I'll stand by him and his decision!"

"Tell me where the one in charge is; I want to speak with him!" Morgan said. "I want to settle things."

"You won't understand our pain, it is impossible. You can't understand someone unless you've gone through the same pain as them, and even then, there's a chance you still won't stand on the same ground; he told you this before already. That is the truth."

"Either way I want to speak with him!"

"Our conversation is over, talking with you is pointless. You understand nothing, you know nothing. You continue to go against us but you people will never destroy our ideals. Even with me out the picture our ideals will thrive and the garbage will be disposed of, including you and your friends."

Morgan narrowed his eyes. "You guys piss me off so badly that I can't even express it in words. So I'll just tell you this about me… I'm no trash! I'll never become trash! And I won't ever let any of you people kill anyone from my team!"

"Derek..." Emily murmured softly.

"Is that so," the man said as he held his detonator. "It's a pity I won't see this to the end, but I will never allow myself to be taken in."

"Emily run!" Morgan shouted as he grabbed her wrist and bolted to the door.

The explosion came seconds after and tore through the storage lot.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**The confrontation turns sour for Morgan. Seeing no way out one of the Scorpion Killers, as a last resort, chooses to give his life up instead of risking captivity.**


	10. Chapter 10

**We're getting closer and closer to our conclusion folks. I got like probably two more chapters to go, but for now let us enjoy these chapters. **

**A Lack of Color**

* * *

Chapter 10: Broken Bonds and Painful Choices

Hotch and the team arrived right when an explosion blasted in the air.

"What the hell was that?!" JJ shouted.

"Where are Derek and Emily?!" Rossi asked as he searched frantically for his team.

Immediately they jumped out the SUV once it came to a stop. Multiple squad cars were already at the area.

"Shit, get the firefighters out here!" Chief Bennett shouted as the fire began pouring out.

"Chief, have you seen agent Prentiss and agent Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"No, I'm sorry agent Hotchner but I'm afraid I haven't seen em' yet." He lamented.

"Hotch we didn't profile them as suicide bombers." Reid said.

"No, but we did profile them as dedicated to their beliefs. This was all planned beforehand, should they ever be cornered they'd deploy their last resort." Hotch replied. "To them being taken in was not an option."

"Their ultimate escape." Rossi murmured.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Emily's ears felt like a stampede had just taken place inside them. She groaned and began opening her eyes. She was met with her partner's brown eyes hovering above her.

He had used his own body as a shield to protect her from the flying debris.

"Hey." He strained out.

"Morgan..." she tried speaking through the ache in her back. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a few scratches but I'm in one piece. You?"

"Same."

Morgan managed to somehow get on his feet with bits of broken debris falling off his back as he did so. He extended his hand out and helped her onto her feet.

"That was a close one, but I'm just glad you're okay."

Emily stared at his battered form and a wave of guilt began creeping up on her. "I'm sorry."

He turned to her with a bemused look. "Huh, what for?"

She averted her gaze. "You got those injuries because you were protecting me."

Despite the situation Morgan smiled. "If you get hurt I'll support you; if the case is rough I'm there to help; and if you're in pain then I'll bear that pain too. We're partners, isn't that right Prentiss?

Emily returned the smile as he recited her previous words. "You bet we are."

Morgan meant his every word. Although she would scold him for being overprotective later on, he couldn't help it. The need to protect her came naturally. And after everything that had occurred he couldn't bear to lose her again. He didn't think he could handle that again.

A horde of sirens appearing caught their attention.

"It's Hotch." Morgan said. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah I'm good, let's move it." Emily replied only to almost stumble over. "God damn it, my heads still a bit loopy from that explosion."

Without pausing to think it, Morgan swung her arm over his shoulder and placed his hand on her waist to balance her. "I gotcha Prentiss."

Even in their situation she managed to release a small laugh. "Any excuse to pull a fast one, huh Morgan?"

He chuckled. "Hah, well it worked didn't it?"

They two stumbled over the scattered boards and remains of the storage and made it to where the officers were. Immediately they were helped and were led to where an ambulance was parked. A few moments later and the team arrived.

"Jesus, are you two alright?" JJ asked.

Morgan gave her a grin as he was being examined by the paramedics. "You kidding me JJ, this is nothing."

"I don't know," Reid murmured as he edged closer to them. "I'm seeing some bruising and a few cuts."

Emily chuckled. "It's nothing Reid."

"Let's just be lucky you escaped with your lives." Rossi added with relief.

"What happened?" Hotch questioned.

The events came crashing onto Morgan and he lowered his gaze. "He... he killed himself." He had not been expecting that. "You should have seen it Hotch, that guy didn't even flinch."

"Don't worry right now Morgan, focus on getting better." Hotch said. "Once the fire is put out we'll see if we can salvage anything."

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

"Agent Hotchner," Chief Bennett called. "We have managed to clear the fire. You have the green-light to go in now."

"Thank you."

The sight wasn't pretty upon entry. There was blood splattered everywhere and human remains decorated the floor. Mostly everything had been burned to the ground.

"Hmm, doesn't look like we'll find much." Rossi said.

"His ID may as well have blown up with him," JJ muttered as she eyed the remains. "There is no possible way to identify him now."

"Let's at least salvage a blood sample, hopefully we can use it if we ever have some suspects." Morgan added.

"CSI is working on taking care of that." Hotch said.

"Did they find any prints yet?" JJ asked.

"Working on it." He repeated.

"What are the odds that these guys are even on the system?" Emily groaned knowing they weren't good.

"This place was certainly one of their hideouts." Rossi said. "That's why when the unsub knew he was cornered he drove up here; to ensure the ultimate escape."

"You don't see things like this every day that's for sure." Morgan added.

"So that means there's only two unsubs left." Emily said. "It'll be much easier now since technically there's only one subordinate left."

"You're right," Reid agreed. "The leader doesn't come out of his hiding."

"Should we expect this kind of thing from the other two?" JJ asked as she examined the remains.

"Until we have reason to believe otherwise than we should continue to expect this." Hotch answered. "JJ tell Chief Bennett to alert his officers; tell them to approach these unsubs with extreme caution. If they get cornered again near their territory it will get bad."

"You got it Hotch." She said before heading towards Bennett.

Hotch then turned to Morgan and Emily. "I know it was dark but were any of you able to get a look at the unsub?"

"Well he was wearing all black with a hood, so we weren't able to get much." Emily replied with a sigh.

"I definitely remember him though, his height." Morgan said as previous memories began resurfacing. "When I was taken by them I caught a good glimpse of the two standing next to one another. The one we just encountered was definitely the taller one."

"How long do you think it'll take for them to get wind of all this?" Rossi questioned.

"Not long," Reid answered as he scooped up the partial remains of a broken object. "Look."

"That's a cellphone." Emily said before the sinking realization hit. "He called them; he called them to tell them this was it."

"He was telling them goodbye." Hotch added.

"Guys," JJ called as she approached them. "A body has just been found, near a restaurant down by 444 Brickell Ave. Cops over there say it's one hell of a bloody mess."

"A murder occurring right after this unsub commits suicide, sounds way too far from a coincidence." Emily said.

"He's acting out," Rossi added. "The loss of his partner was devastating; he must be devolving. This could be our chance Hotch."

The unit chief nodded."Rossi and JJ head to the crime scene; Morgan and Prentiss stay with this one, search every inch of this place; Reid you're with me, we'll head back to the station to try and narrow this down."

* * *

"My goodness are you guys okay?!" Garcia asked frantically as Hotch and Reid returned. "I heard what happened with the explosion, where are the others? What happened?"

"They're fine Garcia and so are we, but right now I need you to focus." Hotch said.

She released a sigh of relief before getting back to her station. "Tell me what you need sir, I got my jazz hands ready."

"This group of unsubs have clearly suffered a tragedy, it caused them to become murderers," Reid started. "This lost of theirs must've left them broken and lost."

"And that's where the leader comes in," Hotch added. "Takes them under his wing. For the two to have been so easily swayed means the event must've happened during their youth."

At that moment Hotch's phone began vibrating in his pocket. Swiftly he answered it. "Dave I'm putting you on speaker. You find anything?"

_"JJ was right to tell you it wasn't a pretty sight, this place is a mess. Our guy has multiple stab wounds."_

"Was he stabbed to death?"

_"I don't think so, I think they were done postmortem. He was shot in the head and I'm definitely sure that was the kill blow. These guys really aren't the torturing type."_

"So the stabbings were done to vent."

_"Yeah, to release his anguish and heartbreak. You can tell he was in some serious emotion because I barely recognized the scorpion tattoo on the guy."_

"Hotch you think it's possible that the unsubs could've been related?" Reid said. "That may be why the partner unsub took the news so hard."

_"I think Reid's onto something there Hotch."_

"Yeah, this leader could've manipulated them after their moment of loss."

_"For them to have been easily influenced like this my guess is that they didn't have any parents to look up to for guidance."_

"That's it, that's what their loss is," Reid said. "They must've lost their parents; and this leader became everything to them."

"If the loss did occur to them at a young age like we predicted then that means this leader acts as the surrogate. He became their lifeline."

_"It does explain the loyalty."_

"Alright keep checking Dave, I'll keep you posted once I get more."

_"Right, will do."_

The call ended with a 'click' and Hotch turned to Garcia. "I want you to look for all the trials that occurred here in Florida between 1990 and 1995; that would be the approximate time for the unsubs to be at a young age. Look for cases with a pair of brothers losing their parents."

"Okay I'm on it." Garcia said and began typing all information down. "Okay so far I got quite a truckload of cases."

"Garcia check if any of those kids were taken in by another family member," Reid chimed in."I don't think these kids were adopted by a non relative."

"Alright it's shorter but still a truckload."

And like a miracle the phone began ringing. Hotch quickly reached for it.

"Morgan, tell me you've found something."

_"Yeah you could say that. We found a partial on what was left of the unsub's ID. It's pretty burned up but you could still see the remains of a last name. Prentiss is sending you a picture of it as we speak."_

"Thank you Morgan." He replied before bidding him farewell. His phone beeped and he wasted no time in accessing the picture.

"Feed me the magic words my captain." Garcia said.

"Which of the brothers had the words 'ser' in their last name?"

She typed in the new information and released a small gasp. "I got a bite sir. It says Valerie Hauser and Mark Hauser were killed in a robbery assault in 1993 here in Miami while out on a restaurant. The suspect wasn't able to be convicted, apparently no salvageable evidence was found and the only witness had been killed off."

"My guess is that wasn't a coincidence." Hotch murmured.

"The tragedy left the two brothers, Daryl and Anthony Hauser, of ages thirteen and ten at the time in custody of their uncle, Nathan Hauser."

"Hotch back then Morgan had said he was sure it was the taller one he and Emily encountered." Reid questioned. "Hey Garcia out of the two brothers, which is the taller one?"

"That would be... Daryl Hauser."

"You got an address?" Hotch asked.

"I got quite a few addresses," she replied. "I got both the brothers' address and three from the uncle. The guy owned quite a few properties."

"Garcia I want prints of these guys' pictures handed to everyone here. Send the rest of the information to us and the others." Hotch said as he began making his way out.

"This is dangerous Hotch, if this truly is the end then I don't think they're going to go down quietly." Reid warned.

"You're right, they're either going to go out in a blazing glory or attempt another suicide." He replied. "We have to catch them before that happens."

"These unsubs definitely used their houses as their only true meeting place." Reid pointed out. "We can't rule out any of them."

"Get Morgan and Prentiss and tell them to head to the uncle's place; tell Dave and JJ to head to Daryl's house; and you and I will head to Anthony's house."

"I'm on it."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**The final confrontation is finally approaching. The truth behind the Scorpion Killers will finally be revealed. Just how will this affect Morgan and his feelings once he hears their story?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hehehe you guys are awesome and the best crowd. **

**A Lack of Color**

* * *

Chapter 11: Origin of Pain

_A young, college-aged Morgan rushed over to his friend's house. Once he had heard the news he bought a plane ticket and headed straight to Miami. He'd arrived late in the day so the sun was right at the center, close to making its leave._

_Morgan knocked on his door. "Jacky, you in there man!"_

_He was met with silence. _

_"Damn." He muttered. He peered through the window but the house was pitch black. Where could that kid be? Again he tried knocking the door. "Jacky it's me Derek! Open up man!"_

_But there was no answer. _

_He leaned his head on the wall in frustration. No one was home; just where had he gone? _

_And suddenly it hit him. _

_Morgan raced off the porch and ran over to where he was sure Jack would be. The place wasn't far from his house so he was able to reach it in no time. Morgan found him by the courtyard shooting unsuccessful hoops. This was a place Jack had introduced him to once._

_The first thing he noticed was that Jack was missing every shot. He also wasn't putting his heart into playing his favorite sport like he usually did._

_"Jacky." Morgan called as he approached him._

_"Derek?"_

_"Hey man, I tried you at your house but you weren't there so I figured this was the next best thing."_

_"Well you figured right." Jack replied bitterly. He kicked the basketball and sat down on the bench._

_Morgan gently picked up the basketball and took a seat next to him. He knew that Jack wasn't upset with him; it was what had happened to him that had him in a destroyed state. For minutes they sat in silence until Morgan spoke._

_"I heard about what happened."_

_"They're gone Derek." Jack muttered with a pained voice. "They're really gone. You see shit like this on the news but you never really think it could happen to someone important. Hell, you convince yourself that it can't."_

_Morgan heard about his parents; how they had been killed by a drunk driver. "I'm sorry man."_

_"Sorry won't bring any of them back!" Jack shouted. "I don't need your apologies; it wasn't you who killed them Derek!"_

_Morgan shifted his gaze to the floor. "You're right Jacky; it won't bring anyone back."_

_"My parents are dead and the worst that fucker is gonna get is his license revoked and some time! That monster should be fucking rotting!" The tears brimmed in the corner of his eyes as he clenched his fists, refusing any to fall. "My insides are burning with so much hatred I can't even stand it. And I don't know where to take all this hatred."_

_"Jack," Morgan began. "I lost my father when I was a little kid; like you I was filled with hatred. I didn't know what to do either."_

_"Yeah you told me about that... but you had your mother and sisters who loved you. I don't have anything left Derek... what do I do? This pain... it hurts. It really hurts Derek."_

_Morgan turned to face him again. "This pain will stay with you for your entire life; I know that from experience. It plays an important role in the choices we make. But I promise you aren't alone Jacky. This burden of pain that you're carrying on your shoulders you can feel free on letting me carry it too."_

_Jack eyed him with a tearful and shocked gaze._

_"All this pain you're feeling you can throw it on my shoulders too, because I can handle it. And someday when you and I die... we'll be free from all of our burdens and we can just be ourselves again."_

_"Derek, man..." Jack was speechless. "Why would you stick your neck out for me so much?"_

_Morgan sent him a grin. "Because we're brothers."_

_A tear managed to escape him at that and he quickly swiped the rest away. He then turned to his friend and grinned. "Hey Derek, I'm really glad I met you."_

* * *

"Yeah Reid, I hear you loud and clear." Emily said on her phone.

"What's up?" Morgan asked as she hung up.

"We got an address."

"Really?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I just got the rest of the information from Garcia."

"What's it say?"

"The two subordinates are brothers and the leader is their uncle."

Morgan glanced at her. "You telling me the one who killed himself was related to the others?"

"Yeah, his name was Daryl Hauser. The other brother's name is Anthony Hauser and the uncle's name is Nathan Hauser. Their parents were killed by a man named Keith Bower."

"Well looks like we got our stressor." Morgan said. "So what happened after?"

"After it all blew over the uncle took custody of them."

"Was Bower arrested?"

"You would think so," Emily replied slightly spitefully. "The evidence was too scarce and the only witness had been killed off."

"Prentiss what happened to Bower?"

"He's dead, ten years ago he was found shot in his apartment." She answered. "They never found who did it but I bet you he was our first victim."

"Where we headed to Prentiss?"

"The uncle's house, or better yet one of his houses; this guy has three houses here." Emily said. "Almost reminds me of you." She immediately regretted her words once she had spoken them. "I didn't mean—"

"It's alright Emily." He cut her off.

But Emily knew it wasn't alright; she had just compared him to the people responsible for killing his friend. "I'm sorry, really."

He sent her a quick glance. "It's alright Emily, _really_. Let's just focus."

"Right," she nodded.

* * *

"JJ is this the place?" Rossi asked as he drove near the house.

"Yeah this is it." JJ answered.

Fellow police cars had arrived right as they did and quickly began parking.

Rossi parked the SUV and they headed to the door. He eyed glanced through the window before knocking. "FBI!"

When no response came JJ gave the signal for the cop to break it down. Rossi and JJ rushed inside with their guns out.

"Clear!" JJ shouted as she scanned the kitchen.

Rossi exited the bedroom. "Clear. They're not here JJ."

"Hey Rossi, check this out." JJ said as she opened the cabinet. "I got a bunch of weapons here."

Rossi walked over to her. "Jesus, it's like a bank." The cabinet was filled with shotguns and handguns.

"If they're not here then where could they be?"

"I don't know JJ; they already knew we were closing in. They must've gone into hiding."

"They could be anywhere by now."

We'll find them JJ." Rossi assured her. "There are roadblocks on every exit of Florida. These guys won't get away with what they're doing."

JJ frowned. "Morgan has been taking this pretty rough. For his sake we better stop them."

Rossi knew she was concerned for Derek; he was worried as well. He placed a hand to her shoulder. "Then let's get out there and keep searching, it's obvious they're not here. We may have better luck outside and run into them while they're driving."

"Yeah, let's go."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Anthony Hauser, FBI! Open up!" Hotch shouted as he and Reid stood on each side of the door. At their silent response Hotch gave the signal for the cop to break it down.

The door broke down with a loud 'bang' noise and they stormed in.

"Clear!" Reid shouted as he checked the upstairs.

"Clear!" Hotch said as he scanned the living room.

"They're not here Hotch." Reid called as he entered the living room. "They have to be somewhere else. They must've come to the conclusion that their houses weren't a safe place for them to hide."

"So they must be in one of their hideouts."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Morgan and Emily entered the house with their guns in hand.

"It's all clear here!" Emily shouted.

"It's all clear on my end too!" Morgan replied. He angrily gripped his gun tightly. He couldn't stand being a step behind these people. The truth was that his blood had been burning ever since he'd been told the address. All the hatred he'd built for these people had been getting to a boiling point.

His anger was fluctuating at an uncontrollable pace. He had no idea what he'd do if he saw them. Morgan knew he'd only be able to get his answer once he spoke with the leader. But he knew if someone were there with him it would only serve to cloud his decision. He wouldn't get his answers.

He had to see him alone. So that no one would be there to make a decision for him; so that he could see for himself how he truly felt.

"Hey Morgan," Emily called, breaking him from his thoughts. "I just got off the phone with Hotch. He says that he doesn't think these guys are at their houses but in one of their hideouts."

"So we have to find them." Morgan stated.

"Yeah, there are officers roaming all over the streets already as well as their other houses. We should regroup with Garcia to try and get more clues; Hotch and Reid are already on their way."

"I want to stay here and see what I could dig up, but that's a good idea so I think you should meet up with her."

Emily stared at him with confusion. "You want us to separate?"

"No, I want you to head with Hotch and Reid and up our chances on finding these guys. I'll meet up with you once I'm finished here."

"You know I can help you." She said softly.

And for a second he felt as if she'd just read his entire mind and felt everything his bruised heart was feeling. He felt torn between this decision and her but he felt— no knew, that this was the only way. If he ever wanted an answer to his pain he knew this was it.

"I know Emily, I know you can." He replied.

"But you have to do this, right?" Emily murmured. "The truth is I really do understand your feelings right now."

And how could she not? When it had been her friends who had been killed by Doyle she knew it had been up to her to settle things. That it was up to her to close their deeds.

She turned to the floor. "What if you don't find what you're looking for?"

And he knew that she knew now. "I'm certain that I will." Morgan lifted her face so that she was facing him. "You act as if I'm saying goodbye."

"I don't want you to do this."

"I have to; this is the only way for me to come to terms with what I'm feeling. I have to confirm something with them." He noticed that she still looked reluctant. He smiled and leaned his forehead on hers just as he'd done in the hospital. "This isn't a goodbye Emily. I'm going to keep you guys posted on everything. If I find something you'll be the first to know."

She closed her eyes and stayed silent for a moment before opening them again. "Do you promise?"

"Yeah, I promise you." Morgan pulled back and grinned. "You're not getting rid of me that easily. Besides, I still haven't figured out your 'Sin to Win' thing yet."

Emily laughed softly. "And you never will."

"When this is all over... you think we can have a drink together... just us?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that... just us."

* * *

Morgan began digging through the rooms. There had to be something here. This had been their parents house so there had to be something here. He'd pulled all the drawers and cabinets but nothing.

Nothing from the house looked like it had been really changed so he figured they had just bought this house for memories. A part of him felt bitter for going through their late parent's house, especially since they had nothing to do with this. He decided to enter their old rooms.

He entered the youngest room first and it looked like it hadn't been touched. There were still toys, board games, and several alligator toys and plushys everywhere. Morgan crouched down and scanned under the bed; his hand reached an object and he pulled it out. It was a journal.

It was Anthony's journal; dated when he was a child. There were several entries of how he and his brother would sneak out to the Everglades to go 'alligator hunting' —as Anthony would call it— without their parents knowing. The last date entered was the day their parents had died; they had gone to the Everglades again.

This had to be it.

Morgan dashed out the room and jumped into the SUV. As promised he grabbed his cellphone and dialed Emily.

_"Talk to me Morgan."_

"Prentiss I'm headed to the Everglades, I think it has some significance to our unsubs."

_"Garcia's fished out some other ties to them and we're all going to check each of them out. I'll meet up with you."_

"Yeah, see you here." Morgan said before hanging up. It was already late at night when he reached the Everglades. The problem now was that it was a very huge area to cover. If they had a hideout here he knew it wouldn't be out in the open it'd be deep in the marsh. He exited the vehicle and headed out on foot.

Morgan walked passed through the numerous sawgrass and ventured deeper inside. Just as he'd gotten farther in he saw a movement. Staying as quiet as he could he followed it until they reached a clearing. The guy was bent over and looked like he was reaching something.

"Anthony Hauser, FBI!"

And that was when the shots began firing.

"Derek Morgan! You ruined everything!" Anthony shouted as he fired multiple shots.

"Anthony stop! I just want to talk to you!" Morgan yelled as he ducked for cover. "It doesn't have to end like this man!"

"Don't you get it Derek Morgan?! It's all your fault! It's all your fault that my brother died!"

Morgan was ducked under the tall grass and away from the bullets. The man was in a frenzy and wasn't thinking straight. Morgan crawled over to him and fired a clean shot on the guy's knee successfully making him fall backwards.

"I will not be taken in!" Anthony shouted as he began crawling away.

Morgan quickly stood up and kicked the weapon away. "It's over Anthony, it's over. Now turn around!"

Anthony refused to be taken in so he used the darkness to his advantage. He discreetly pulled out a mousegun from his inside jacket. He knew there was no way he'd be able to turn fast enough to shoot Morgan; but he also knew being captured _wasn't_ an option. "Hey Derek Morgan, you ever heard of 'death before dishonor'?"

Morgan's eyes widened and he rush forward to try and prevent the inevitable. "No don't!"

Unfortunately it had been too late and the man had fired one lethal shot into his skull. The death was instantaneous. Morgan crouched beside him. He knew it was too late. The man was dead.

He shook his head at the tragic outcome before standing up. He headed to where Anthony had been reaching for and noticed it was a door handle. Morgan paused briefly as he recalled his earlier promise. He fished out his phone and dialed the numbers.

_"Morgan I'm almost there. Hang on alright I'm coming."_

"Get the team here I found them, Anthony Hauser is dead." A silence ensued and he almost swore she had hung up.

_"Did you..." her voice trailed off._

"No. It was the same as before. I'm deep in the Everglades so get Penelope to guide you."

_"Alright, stay safe. I'm on my way."_

"Right."

He then pulled the door open and found a set of stairs descending from it, illuminated only by his flashlight. It didn't take long for him to reach the bottom. His eyes centered on the other figure sitting on a small, worn crate. A lamp stood beside him barely illuminating the place.

"So you've arrived Derek Morgan."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Finally Morgan stares at the man that's been pulling the strings face to face. The answer he seeks will come in the next and final chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been a blast guys, really. ****I'll definitely be writing more so you can look forward to that. Although I don't think I'll be writing another case fic for a loooong while. **

**A Lack of Color**

* * *

Chapter 12: Filling the Colorless Void

Morgan eyed the man sitting a few feet in front of him. This was the man in charge. He was the one who'd been giving the orders. He was the reason why Jack Cardoza was gone.

"So you're Nathan Hauser?"

"Since you are here that means Anthony is gone. Does it make you feel satisfied that he's dead?"

"I didn't kill him."

"You may have stepped all over our ideals." Nathan said. "But you will never destroy them."

Morgan stepped closer and noticed a very familiar device attached to him. It was a bomb.

"It looks like you're finally faced with the object of your hatred. Are you going to exact your revenge now Derek Morgan?"

"I came here with the intention of talking to you, but I also wanted to confirm something."

Nathan frowned. "Confirm something?"

"I wanted to confirm my own feelings." Morgan replied as he fisted his shirt. "When the time would come when we finally stood face to face I wasn't sure of what I would do. I wasn't sure of myself."

"And what do you feel now that we're standing a few feet apart?"

Morgan gritted his teeth as it came crashing down. His friend Jack and how his life had been cut short. "The truth is I still can't get over it!" He aimed the gun at him. "I want to kill you so badly that I'm fucking trembling! I want to just blast a bullet right into your skull!"

And Morgan realized that he didn't care if shooting him right now meant he could die in the process too. He just wanted revenge. It could all end right now with just one small push of his finger.

* * *

_Morgan stood next to his friend as they eyed the two gravestones in front of them._

_"It's been a while since I've been here; glad you could make it brother." Jack said._

_Morgan smiled. "Don't sweat it, I'm just glad we could find the time away from our jobs."_

_"Hey Derek, you think they're happy... you think I've made them proud of me?"_

_"Hell yeah they're happy." He assured him. "I know they must be so proud. Why would you even think otherwise?"_

_Jack eyed the graves sadly. "I never told anyone this... but the reason I became a detective was so that I could find that guy, the one who killed my parents."_

_Morgan stared at him in shock. "What?"_

_"The truth is I wanted to track him down and make him pay. My hatred for him never died. And one day I actually tracked him down."_

_"What did you do Jacky?"_

_"Nothing. At that same instant I felt like I was slapped. I thought of my parents and what they would tell me if they had seen me." Jack murmured. "I realized I just couldn't do it, no matter how much hatred I harbored."_

_Morgan stood silent. He never knew any of this._

_"But I also realized that I needed that confrontation. It made me come to terms with what I truly felt deep in my heart."_

_"And what was that?" He asked curiously. _

_"It made me see that I could rise above my hatred." Jack said with a hint of pride. "That my hatred didn't control me or own me."_

_Morgan smiled. "Is that so?"_

_"And you know what else man?"_

_"What's that?"_

_"It made me realize that if I could do it then so could anyone else." Jack answered with a smile. "I feel that everyone has what it takes to rise above their hatred. Don't you agree Derek?"_

_Morgan stood in awe at his speech before nodding. "Yeah, I agree Jacky."_

* * *

The gun stood frozen in the air. His finger readied at the trigger but unable to push itself down.

"Damn it!" Morgan cursed himself as he lowered the weapon. "I can't do it."

"And why do you hesitate?"

"Because I can rise above my hatred." Morgan replied. "I won't let it consume me! I won't let it influence my true feelings!"

"You actually think it's as simple as that; that you could just snap your fingers and rid yourself of the pain?" Nathan growled. "How could you stand there and tell me that? Answer me!"

"I wanted to ask you, how did you turn out this way? I wanted to hear it from you and not some file. Afterwards I'll give you my answer."

Nathan nodded. "Fair enough, I'll tell you about my pain. Like my precious nephews I too lost my parents; they were killed. No one cared about an orphan or their pain, so I was left alone."

Morgan lowered his eyes. He understood the pain that solitude would bring.

"I worked hard to try and change; I became a judge to try and fix the system. But nothing changed. All I witnessed was constant depraved men and women escape justice while the innocent hearts were left with nothing but their pain and hatred to live by." He closed his eyes at the memories. "My poor nephews were no exception. My brother and his wife were killed and the man walked away."

"Keith Bower, right?"

"You are correct. He was nothing but a rat that preyed on good people for their money. It didn't bother him one bit that he'd ruined the lives of my boys. The witness had been murdered by a hired hit; unfortunately no ties to Bower were ever made conclusive. I was able to see through the deception but this corrupt justice system wasn't. That was when I took matters into my own hands."

"And you took them under your wing too didn't you?"

"I showed them the true definition of reality. There is no justice or happiness in this wretched world Derek Morgan. Once the final verdict is given in a trial that is it; people go on as if nothing had ever happened. But what of the victim; for them time is ceased. I have told you already that unless you've endured the same pain as someone an understanding is a mere dream. It's a never-ending cycle of hatred that moves this world."

_"The monster known as hatred won't ever die. You and I are law officials Derek; our job is to confront that hatred."_

Morgan nodded as he recalled the similar speech Jack had given him. "You're right, it never ends."

_"That's why I'm going to stop as much hatred as I can while I can; I'm going to save as many people as I can. That's the path I've decided to walk on Derek."_

"And I agree with you Nathan. You really can't know how someone's pain feels unless you've went through the same; and even then, a mutual understanding isn't guaranteed."

_I can't do much by myself though, you think you can lend me a hand?"_

"It actually ticks me off that I agree with you."

"I have shared with you my pain Derek Morgan; now tell me, what is your answer?"

"My friend Jack told me that he felt everyone had what it takes to stand above their hatred. He asked me if I could help him confront it." Morgan said. "I didn't fully understand him back then, but slowly I began to. He didn't just mean other people's hatred but our own. He believed everyone, including me and you, had what it takes to not let it consume us."

"That is all wishful thinking. There can never be true happiness once hatred has been born."

Morgan lowered his eyes. "Jack was like a brother to me. He lost his parents too; and for a while he was just like you. Yet he managed to still be able to smile afterwards."

Nathan went silent as he continued.

"I've also felt pain in my life." Morgan said as he recalled all the harsh memories of his life. His father had been taken away; the incident with Buford; he lost Elle, lost Gideon; dealing with Ellie Spicer; the tragic ordeal his cousin Cindy endured; failing to protect Emily; and failing Jack, it all came weighing down on him. "I've also felt hatred... but my friend believed that I wasn't defined by it, that deep down no one was. That's how I can stand here and tell you that if I could rise above it then so could anyone else. I believe in my friend's belief and I will stand by it till I die. That is my answer!"

Nathan's eyes widened at the declaration. He was stunned into silence. "How? How could you stand there and tell me you feel that way; that you'll never change?"

"Because Jack believed in me." Morgan stated with a firm expression. "And I have a family and an entire team who also believe in me. If I were to ever give up then it'd be all meaningless."

Nathan lowered his eyes and chuckled. "You are an interesting fellow Derek Morgan. You remind me of how I use to be. I think— no, I know, that you're different." He lowered his gaze and gave a sad smile. "I wonder what would've happened if our paths had been reversed... would you have been like me?" His faced Morgan with a glum expression. "I wasn't able to stay on the path I wanted to; I wasn't able to believe in myself. But you... I think I'll believe in you."

Morgan's eyes widened at that.

"It's a shame that this... is the final farewell I shall bid you."

"What?!" Morgan gasped at the implication behind his words.

"Death before dishonor, I'm sure you've heard of it." He chuckled lightly before speaking. "Go, I do not wish for you to be caught in the impact."

"But..."

"You've changed me Derek Morgan." Nathan confessed. "But now it's time for me to meet with my nephews."

Morgan stood still for a moment. "Was there really no other way?"

"Maybe in the world after this... people will truly be able to understand each other through nothing but everlasting peace."

Morgan went silent. This was it and he knew it. He turned to face him and gave him a nod, one of understanding, before making his leave.

Nathan waited before he was sure Morgan was out of harm's way. He lifted the detonator and smiled. "Who knows Derek Morgan, perhaps someday we can meet again."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

The blast came and engulfed the area. From a safe distance Morgan watched the scene. At that moment the exhaustion had finally come crashing down on him and his legs gave away. He crashed onto the ground right as the sirens blared in the distance.

"Morgan where are you?!"

"Morgan!"

"Derek!"

He could hear his team approaching him. He felt Emily crouch beside him and place his head gently on her lap.

"I need a medic here!" Hotch shouted.

"Don't you worry Morgan, we're gonna get you out of here." Emily assured him. Relief washed over her body as her worse fears had not been confirmed. "It's all over okay?"

Morgan gave her a weak nod before letting the sleep take over.

Emily closed her eyes and released the sigh of relief she'd been holding back. Upon reopening them she was surprised by his expression.

There on her lap was Morgan dozed off with a peaceful grin.

* * *

"We're going to leave in the morning." Emily said as she stood outside his open door. She noticed that he still looked overwhelmed by the events that had transpired.

"Oh, I see." He replied weakly. "I don't think I'll be joining you. I still... have things to sort out."

She nodded sadly. "I understand, I'm sure Hotch will be okay with it."

They went silent once they had run out of words to say. All she could do was watch him as he stared blankly at the ground. It killed her to see him like this. She brought her hands on his face and leaned his forehead on hers, mimicking him, and this time it was her who caught him off guard.

His eyes tinted with unshed tears. "Emily, I..."

"It'll be okay Derek, everything will be okay." She soothed as she rubbed her thumb over his cheek.

He was quiet until all of the sudden she began moving closer toward him. His eyebrows rose in surprise when he felt her capture his lips. It was a gentle one, full of reassurance. Soon he found himself closing his eyes and just letting his body relax. It baffled him when he realized just how easily the kiss made him feel content.

She pulled back and shyly faced away. "So... I think I'll head to my room now."

Morgan couldn't help but smile slightly at her timid behavior. "So are we still good on the plans we made?"

"For drinks? Yeah we are."

"Good, it's a date then."

Emily felt a wave of schoolgirl giddiness at how he'd declared it a date. "Yeah, it is."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

There was a nice breeze as he stood over the gravestone. The jet was scheduled to leave today but he denied going. Hotch had told him to take as long as he'd wanted.

"Hey buddy..." he muttered softly. "It's over."

It still felt like a dream. Now that the case had been solved all his pent up emotions gradually began slipping out of him. He couldn't bury himself in the case and avoid it anymore.

"You can finally move on and be at peace with your parents." He smiled. "Thank you Jacky; for trusting me; for believing in me; and for calling me your brother. You were my best friend and you always will be. We'll meet again for sure."

He placed his palm gently atop the gravestone and he could swear he felt a warmth emit from it. "And for the record, I'm glad I met you too. Have a safe trip, brother."

With that he began walking away. His legs seemed to move of their own volition and before he knew it he was standing by the courtyards. The sunset gave it a nice shine and they were surprisingly empty. He headed inside and held out the worn basketball that he'd been carrying; the foundation that defined the friendship that he was eternally grateful for.

And before he knew it he had walked inside and begun dribbling it. He tossed it upwards but the ball slid off the net and fell. Again he tried but was met with the same failed attempt.

It felt strange to be doing this alone.

Morgan frowned. It was hopeless. He was gone; and holding this basketball didn't feel the same anymore. He clasped the ball tightly before throwing it angrily above the net and hitting the back board. He thought he'd get the closure he'd wanted after all this but he didn't.

He missed his friend, his brother.

A single tear slipped down his cheek and no more fell. Morgan had never been one to cry. Sometimes he wished to God he was though, because keeping the feelings inside like he did killed him.

And suddenly the ball stopped bouncing, as if someone had caught it.

He turned around and was shocked at what he saw. "Emily?"

"Hey, I knew I'd find you here." She said with a smile.

And then he noticed the rest of his team making his way towards him.

He was stunned. "But... I thought you guys left."

"Did you really think we'd leave you alone Derek?" JJ asked with a smile.

"Your family is here to fill you with all the love you deserve my chocolate thunder." Garcia said as she held a bag filled with snacks and drinks.

"Yeah, we're friends Morgan." Reid stated with his own smile.

"We're a team Derek," Rossi added. "And last time I checked there is no 'I' in team."

"That's right," Hotch agreed as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We're always here for each other."

Morgan was astounded by this. His eyed softened and sparkled with all the emotions stirring inside him. He was speechless. There was absolutely no scale that could measure the magnitude of attachment he felt for these people, whom had all carved their way into his heart.

The corners of his mouth lifted. "I... I don't know what to say."

"How's about you say game on." Emily suggested as she tossed him the ball. "I got dibs on your team."

It then occurred to him that they were out of their usual attire and were all wearing a simple casual attire.

"I'm on your team too." Rossi added as he joined his side.

"You don't want any of this." JJ smirked as she pointed to herself. "Before I played soccer I was a champion at basketball."

Morgan grinned. "You're gonna need luck to beat us, especially since Reid is in your team."

"I'll have you know that I've become much more adept when it comes to this sport. I'll have your formation cracked in no time Morgan." Reid countered.

"No hard feelings once we beat you guys." Hotch added jokingly.

"Alright guys get ready because I'm blowing the whistle." Garcia exclaimed happily.

Morgan could feel himself become lighter as he passed the ball around. Having his friends here made it infinitely easier to cope with what had happened. He felt his sprits being lifted for the first time since he'd received the news about Jack.

Emily passed him the ball and they all stood to watch him.

Morgan stood in position of a free throw and smiled. "This one is for Jacky." He fired it and made a successful shot in.

"Oooh!" They cheered happily.

And he knew then that with them by his side he would be able to continue to move forward. He would continue down the path he believed in. So long as he had them it would all be okay.

* * *

_Keep all special thoughts and memories for lifetimes to come. Share these keepsakes with others to inspire hope and build from the past, which can bridge to the future. _

_- Mattie Stepanek_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**The door to pain has closed for Morgan as he regains his will to push forward. He's able to overcome his hatred through the unbreakable bonds he has made.**


End file.
